Le clan du Lac
by Neyane
Summary: L'histoire d'un clan de chats, loin de ceux dont les livres nous comptent l'histoire...
1. Effectifs

Effectifs

Chef : Pleine Lune _Mentor de Nuage Tigré_

**Félin imposant et entièrement blanc. Il a de long crocs impressionnants, et des yeux bleu foncé**

Lieutenant : Soleil d'Horizon

**Femelle au pelage long et d'un roux pâle. Ses yeux sont doré, et elle a une queue en panache**

Guérisseur : Pelage de Marbre _Mentor de Nuage de Soie_

**C'est un félin plutôt frêle, avec des yeux vert feuille et une fourrure brune**

Guerriers :

Eclair de Lune

**Il a une longue fourrure blanche tachée de noir, ainsi que des yeux doré**

Pierre Grise

**Sa fourrure est mi-longue et gris foncé. Ses yeux sont orange**

Plume Sauvage _Mentor de Nuage de Brume_

**Il a une fourrure écaille de tortue avec une couleur dominante : le noir**

Aurore Boréale _Mentor de Nuage de Flamme_

**Elle a un pelage écaille de tortue, des yeux vert émeraude et le ventre blanc**

Crépuscule d'Argent

**Il a une fourrure argentée et des yeux bleu**

Feuille Cendrée _Mentor de Nuage d'Ebène_

**Elle a une fourrure gris-bleu et des yeux orange**

Vent d'Hiver

**Il a une fourrure gris clair tachée de blanc**

Esprit Vif

**C'est un chat massif à la fourrure blanche et noire**

Fleur de Givre _Mentor de Nuage de Saphir_

**Femelle au pelage blanc avec des reflets bleu. Ses yeux son de la couleur du ciel d'azur**

Lueur Sombre

**Chat à la fourrure sombre et aux yeux noir**

Ecorce de Sapin

**Félin aux yeux vert et à la fourrure crème**

Apprentis :

Nuage de Flamme _Novice de Aurore Boréale_

**Elle a une fourrure rousse avec des rayures d'un roux plus foncé et des yeux ambré**

Nuage Tigré _Novice de Pleine Lune_

**Son pelage est brun-marron tigré de noir et ses yeux sont vert clair**

Nuage d'Ebène _Novice de Feuille Cendrée_

**Il a une fourrure noire et plutôt courte, ainsi que des yeux rouge**

Nuage de Soie _Novice de Pelage de Marbre_

**Elle a une fourrure courte et gris-bleu, et des yeux couleur saphir**

Nuage de Brume _Novice de Plume Sauvage_

**Elle a un poil entre court et mi-long, son pelage a une jolie couleur chocolat claire, qui devient plus foncée au niveau des oreilles, de la queue, des pattes et du museau...**

Nuage de Saphir _Novice de Fleur de Givre_

**Mâle à la fourrure mi-longue blanche et grise, avec des pinceaux noires au bout des oreilles et yeux couleur saphir très joli**

Reines :

Ecaille Rousse _Mère de Patte de Velours, Petite Braise et Ombre Nocturne_

**Femelle plutôt petite, avec une fourrure courte blanche tachée de roux, avec des yeux ambré**

Ecaille d'Ambre _Pleine __(Petite Noisette, Petite Poussière, Petit Houx, __Petit Flocon__ et Petite Glace)_

**Elle a une fourrure presque rouge et des yeux ambré**

Petits :

Patte de Velours _Fils d'__Ecaille Rousse_

**Chaton blanc avec des pattes noir et des yeux impair, l'un bleu et l'autre vert**

Petite Braise _Fille d'__Ecaille Rousse_

**Chatonne rousse avec des yeux ambré et le bout des pattes blanche**

Ombre Nocturne _Fils d'__Ecaille Rousse_

**C'est un chaton robuste et noire avec le bout de la patte avant gauche blanc et les yeux doré**

Anciens :

Plume de Phœnix

**Ancien vétéran aveugle et à la fourrure grise et blanche**

Petit Écureuil _A été le mentor de Pleine Lune_

**Vieux chat au pelage roux-marron tigré de noir et aux yeux impair, l'un vert et l'autre doré**

Feuille d'Acanthe _Ancienne guérisseuse_

**Femelle aux yeux violet et à la fourrure grise rayée de noir. Une de ses pattes avant est tordue**

Autre Clans

Chef du clan du Lac : Pleine Lune

Chef du clan des Ronces : Lune de Nuit

Chef du clan de la Lande : Lune de Feu


	2. Prologue

Prologue

La lune éclairait les pierres lisses autour du lac. L'éclat de cet astre se reflétait dans l'eau limpide. Ce liquide, si transparent, si claire, qu'il faisait office de miroir.

De l'autre côté du barrage de branches, de terre et d'autres végétaux qui empêchaient l'eau de dévaster le camp du clan du Lac qui dormait juste à côté, l'image d'un jeune félin semblait scruter les profondeurs du Lac. Un regard bleu saphir, une fourrure gris-bleu.

C'était une jeune femelle, une novice du clan, qui sentait que quelque chose se préparait. Pourtant, elle n'était qu'apprentie guérisseuse, mais elle le sentait. Et normalement, si la forêt avec quelque chose à dire, elle devait le dire au guérisseur! Pourquoi serait-elle la première à être au courant? Nuage de Soie ne comprenait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'un événement allait survenir, quelque chose de terrible pour son clan.

Elle se mit à marcher vers son camp, ses pattes ne faisant aucun bruit en se posant sur le sol recouvert d'herbe verte. Le vent frais soufflait, et cela lui faisait du bien après la chaleur de la journée. Elle s'arrêta juste devant le Barrage, qui maintenait en vie son clan depuis son apparition. Ce Barrage, personne ne savait depuis quand exactement il existait, mais il était là depuis très longtemps, bien plus longtemps que les chats. Nuage de Soie vit une branche d'arbre récente coincée entre deux pierres, près de l'eau, et le vent les agiter. Sans savoir pourquoi, alors que cette scène se passait plus de cent fois autour d'elle, la jeune femelle se concentra sur ce mouvement de balancement des feuilles, tantôt à gauche ou à droite, tantôt en bas ou en haut, et tantôt l'un ou l'autre.

Elle frissonna, malgré la température clémente qui régnait. Oui, elle le sentait, chaque feuille semblait le lire, chaque mouvement, chaque chose immobile, même le silence, alors qu'il semblait totalement normal, tout était en réalité différent.

Le changement serait pour bientôt. Et il ne sera pas des moindres. Cet avertissement dont elle était le témoin, elle, Nuage de Soie, novice de 7 lunes, apprentie guérisseuse du clan du Lac, il n'avertirait les félins qu'une seule fois. Et il semblait ne concerné que la tribu de la chatonne gris-bleu.

Quel était donc cette ombre qui guettait, ainsi tapie dans l'obscurité, qui attendait patiemment, comme un prédateur, pour s'emparer de son clan et de ses terres...


	3. Chapitre Premier

Chapitre Premier

C'était l'aube. Dans le camp du clan du Lac, certains guerriers étaient déjà réveillés. Crépuscule d'Argent, Feuille Cendrée et son novice, Nuage d'Ebène, venaient de prendre la relève de la dernière patrouille nocturne. Ils s'engagèrent dans un chemin entouré de ronces et de fougères, puis le groupe disparu.

Dans un taillis de ronces, deux yeux ambré observaient le camp. Deux petits points rouge clair, dont le centre était un point noir qui sautait d'un bout à l'autre des tanières.

Celle des guerriers, d'où venaient Crépuscule d'Argent et Feuille Cendrée, celle des novices, où Feuille Cendrée avait du aller réveillé Nuage d'Ebène, celle des anciens, que ces derniers ne quittaient presque jamais, puis venait la tanière de leur chef, Pleine Lune, et celle de leur guérisseur et son apprentie, Pelage de Marbre et Nuage de Soie. La dernière tanière qui s'élevait était le taillis de ronces dans lequel se cachait la paire d'yeux.

Cette paire là appartenait à une chatonne rousse et aux pattes blanche. Nommée Petite Braise en raison de la couleur principale de son pelage, cela n'empêchait pas tout le camp de l'appelée Braise. La chatonne, bien qu'elle savait que son tour viendrait un jour, avait regardé partir Nuage d'Ebène avec envie. Comme elle aurait aimé être à sa place, elle aussi. Devenir une apprentie, avoir un mentor, partir en patrouille pour garder son territoire en compagnie de guerriers. Feuille Cendrée avait d'ailleurs la réputation d'être très gentille, et elle avait déjà formé Vent d'Hiver, un tout nouveau guerrier. Quand à Crépuscule d'Argent, il chassait très bien, ce qui était particulièrement utile lors de la saison des neiges. Braise, elle, devrait attendre d'avoir 6 lunes pour pouvoir apprendre les limites de son territoire, connaître les odeurs, savoir chasser et se battre, tout ce qui fait la vie des chats sauvages! Ce matin, elle venait d'avoir 5 lunes. La nuit passée avait été celle de la pleine lune, celle où Braise était née, ce qui l'aidait beaucoup pour connaître son âge. Elle devrait encore patienter une lune.

Oh, il y avait bien sûr beaucoup de choses pour occuper la vie d'un chaton. Car, même si elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter le camp, elle pouvait s'y promener, tant qu'elle ne gênait pas trop. Elle adorait écouter les histoires des anciens, et voir Pelage de Marbre apprendre les remèdes à Nuage de Soie. Parfois, Feuille Cendrée lui racontait comment attraper une proie, et Braise essayait toujours de reproduire la position décrite. La guerrière la corrigeait en riant. La petite rousse se doutait que même avec ça, elle aurait beaucoup à apprendre, et elle avait vraiment hâte d'être apprentie.

Une de ses questions était d'ailleurs celle-ci : Qui serait son mentor? Pleine Lune avait déjà Nuage Tigré, Soleil d'Horizon, leur lieutenante, n'avait jamais entraîné de chaton, à part Aurore Boréale, peu après qu'elle fut devenue guerrière. Braise ne savait pas trop qui elle préférait dans ceux qui restait et qui n'avaient personne. En fait, elle aurait bien aimé avoir Feuille Cendrée, parce qu'elle la connaissait déjà un peu et qu'elle était vraiment gentille. Crépuscule d'Argent était doué, mais bon, il l'était peut-être moins pour entraîné, il était aussi peut-être moins gentil qu'elle.

Braise posa sa patte sur une épine alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le milieu du camp, et elle réussit à étouffer un cri de douleur. Elle s'assit à l'écart de la pouponnière, d'où elle entendait sortir les ronflement de ses frères encore endormit, puis elle regarda ses coussinets.

Il n'y avait rien. Juste une petite trace d'égratignure, mais sans plus. A force de vivre dans la pouponnière, autour de ronces, elle commençait à y devenir insensible. En fait, c'était surtout parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Braise leva la tête et regarda vers le Barrage.

Le Barrage. Elle trouvait ça idiot quand même, d'établir son camp juste à côté, sachant que s'il se cassait, toute l'eau du Lac détruirait le camp et tuerait sans doute pas mal de chats. Alors pourquoi rester ici? D'accord, ça faisait longtemps que ce Barrage était là, mais c'était justement une bonne raison pour ne pas rester juste en dessous! D'un autre côté, le clan était attaché à cet endroit, cela faisait déjà plusieurs générations qu'il s'y était installé. Braise ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi tous le monde faisait passer l'ancienneté avant la sécurité, mais bon, libre à eux. Mais si jamais le Lac venait à faire disparaître le clan, ça serait entièrement de leur faute à tous, Pleine Lune et les autres guerriers qui voulaient absolument rester ici.

La petite hocha les épaules et décida d'oublier tout ça. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires, ils savaient sans doute ce qu'ils faisaient. En attendant, elle s'ennuyait, et Braise était bien connue pour ne jamais tenir en place plus d'une minute. Et une fois encore, elle fit honneur à sa réputation : sa queue se balançait derrière elle. Son œil de chat avait perçut le mouvement, et d'un geste vif, bien qu'imprécis à cause de son jeune âge, elle tenta d'attraper le bout de sa propre queue, jeux courant chez les chats. Elle s'y essaya, mais ne réussit pas. La chatonne fit encore quelques tentative, effleura une touffe de poils roux, mais sans parvenir à triompher. Finalement, elle s'avoua vaincue, mais seulement pour le moment. Elle n'avait perdu qu'une seule bataille, mais elle n'avait pas encore perdu la guerre!

Cependant, elle fut à nouveau distraite, et cette fois, ce fut par une boule de mousse. Sans plus réfléchir, elle bondit dessus, la rata, et la pourchassa dans tout le camp jusqu'à être complètement épuisée.

Elle s'aperçut alors que le vent avait baissé, et donc qu'il ne pousserait plus la boule de mousse au dernier moment. Alors, elle s'accroupit en s'en approcha en position de chasse, comme Feuille Cendrée lui avait raconté. La petite ne faisait pas un bruit en se déplaçant. Et puis, elle bondit. Sauf que cette fois, ce ne fut pas le vent qui la fit rater son jouet, ce fut une patte de chat, aussi petite que l'une de ses propres pattes, qui la poussa ailleurs au dernier moment. Braise failli atterrir dessus. Elle releva la tête, prête à accaparé de reproches le coupable, qui ne pouvait être qu'un de ses frères.

C'était Ombre Nocturne. Enfin, Braise l'appelait Ombre, car son caractère laissait à désirer. Il avait beau être du même sang qu'elle, son passe-temps favori était de l'embêter à longueur de journée. Quand à son autre frère, Patte de Velours, qui venait d'apparaître derrière le premier mâle, il était le moins actif des chatons, mais il venait toujours les séparé quand l'un allait trop loin.

Leur mère, Ecaille Rousse, se contentait de les regarder en souriant, et Braise comprenait que cela devait lui rappeler son enfance, car Nuage de Brume et Nuage d'Ebène se chamaillent aussi tous le temps!

D'ailleurs, leur mère était déjà dehors, assise près de l'entrée,à les regarder. Sans plus faire attention à elle, Braise jeta en direction d'Ombre Nocturne :

« Pourquoi t'a fait ça? J'allais l'attraper!

_Bah, même si je ne l'avait pas poussée, tu y serait quand même restée toute la journée! Railla son frère en souriant. Alors ça ne peut pas te faire de mal!

_Répète un peu! »

Sans plus attendre, la petite rousse lui sauta dessus et le fit atterrir sur le mur de ronces. Naturellement, le chaton poussa un cri de douleur, mais Braise savait qu'il en rajoutait, car sa fourrure, bien que courte, était assez épaisse, et ce n'était pas de petites épines comme celle-là qui allaient le blesser, comme elle avec ses coussinets tout à l'heure. Cependant, Ecaille Rousse s'approcha, inquiète.

« Ça va? Braise, tu devrais t'enlever, il s'est peut-être blessé! »

A contrecœur, la chatonne lui obéir et regarda le chenapan se faire soigneusement ausculté par la reine. Braise marmonna, plus pour elle que pour autre chose :

« Pfff! Il fait semblant. En plus, il fait le coup à chaque fois! »

Patte de Velours fit alors une remarque qui lui attira la sympathie de sa soeur et qui ne fit pas plaisir à l'intéressé :

« Eh bien, Ombre, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu deviendra comme Cœur de Neige! »

Ecaille Rousse tressaillit, puis elle s'éloigna de son chaton en comprenant qu'il n'avait rien. Elle se contenta de laisser ses petits parler.

Quand au Cœur de Neige en question, il s'agissait d'un jeune vétéran du clan, surdoué, fort, loyal, intelligent, gentil, il avait toute les qualités, il aurait pu devenir chef, mais il c'était enfui. Lorsqu'il était parti du clan, Braise et ses frères avaient une lune environ. Il n'était jamais réapparu, et sa force et son courage légendaire sont devenu célèbre dans le clan, et même parmi les deux autres tribus voisines de celle du clan du Lac : les clans des Ronces et de la Lande.

« Je m'en fiche de lui, il n'était même pas loyal! Sinon, il n'aurait pas quitté le clan! »

Braise le fixa, se disant qu'il ne disait pas que des choses idiotes tous le temps. C'était vrai. Pourquoi ce guerrier, qu'on disait si fidèle au clan, l'avait-il fuit sans rien dire? Leur mère pris alors la parole, sans vraiment leur donner de réponse :

« C'était un chasseur vraiment fort, il aurait fait un bon chef, il le savait, et il restait modeste. Il aurait donné sa vie pour le clan. Je suis sûre que si il est parti, c'est parce qu'il a une bonne raison pour le faire. »

Les trois petits ne rajoutèrent rien. Braise aperçut alors les autres guerriers partir à la chasse ou à l'entraînement avec leur novice. Elle ignora la jalousie qui la prenait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait cette scène, et elle s'étira, avant de demander :

« Maman, on peut aller voir le Lac aujourd'hui s'il te plaît? »

Ecaille Rousse la regarda et, avec un sourire et une voix douce, elle répondit :

« Pourquoi pas. Il fait beau, c'est le début de la saison des feuilles verte, nous pouvons bien aller y faire un tour! »

Même Ombre Nocturne signala son enthousiasme à cette idée. La petite rousse s'apprêtait à suivre sa mère, lorsqu'elle vit son chef sortir de son antre pour aller entraîné son novice. Braise lui lança un regard, puis elle suivit sa famille vers la clairière.

La journée commençait plutôt bien. Bien dans le sens où il faisait beau, pas trop chaud, le vent était calme. Bref, une journée idéale pour tout, sauf pour la pêche dans le Lac, où il faudrait encore faire attention à son ombre, mais bon, il suffirait de bien se placer. De toute façon, Nuage Tigré ne pensait pas faire de la pêche aujourd'hui. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que son mentor lui avait prévu pour la journée, mais lorsqu'il avait ce genre d'intuition, il se trompait rarement.

Quand même, quel chance il avait eu, lui Nuage Tigré, d'avoir comme mentor leur chef! Lorsqu'il se rappelait sa cérémonie, il avait déjà été très fière de devenir enfin un novice. Mais lorsque leur meneur avait déclaré qu'il s'occuperait de son entraînement, il était resté bouche bé pendant quelques secondes. Et puis, même aujourd'hui, il se demandait pourquoi Pleine Lune avait décidé de le prendre,lui, comme apprenti, alors qu'il y avait plusieurs chasseurs sans novice. En plus, pourquoi lui? Il n'avait rien de spécial après tout à sa connaissance. A si, effectivement, il avait une différence comparé aux autres membres du clan : il n'y était pas né. Il ne partageait pas le sang du clan, du moins, qu'à moitié. Car son père faisait parti du clan, c'était Cœur de Neige. Et sa mère était une solitaire nommée Plume de Cygne. Elle était morte en mettant bas, et Cœur de Neige avait su convaincre Pleine Lune de recueillir le seul petit de la portée : lui. Évidemment, le clan n'avait pas su toute cette histoire, tous le monde pensait qu'il était entièrement fidèle à la tribu.

C'était vrai! Nuage Tigré en était sûr, son père n'avait jamais trahi les siens, ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si son cœur avait été conquis par une solitaire? C'était peut-être par méfiante envers lui que son chef l'avait pris pour novice, de peur qu'il soit comme son père.

Nuage Tigré n'eut pas le temps de rester sur ses pensées et souvenirs, car le meneur du clan du Lac venait de sortir de sa tanière. Ses mouvements étaient empreint de grâce, comme chez tous les félins. Le jeune novice l'admirait, et il voulait devenir un chef lui aussi, pour sauver l'honneur d'un père qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais qu'il savait bon. Même si il ignorait quand même la raison de son départ. Il aurait du rester, et même sans se souvenir de son visage, Nuage Tigré avait l'impression de le connaître comme si il était resté à ses côtés dans la tribu.

Pleine Lune parcouru le camp d'un regard puis, voyant que tout allait bien, et après s'être arrêter quelques secondes à la vue d'Ecaille Rousse emmenant sa portée près du Lac, il se leva pour s'approcher de lui sans un bruit, d'une démarche souple que son apprenti aurait aimé possédé lui aussi.

Le mâle blanc s'arrêta près de lui, et Nuage Tigré eu l'impression d'être minuscule à ses côté. Le félin imposant lui dit alors d'une voix neutre :

« Suis-moi. »

Étonné, le chaton se redressa et fixa un regard interrogateur dans celui de son mentor. D'habitude, il lui disait toujours le programme de la journée. Mais son entraînement avait commencé il y a peu, c'était donc normal que son chef se conduise parfois d'une façon étrange et inhabituelle pour lui.

Le petit tigré suivit Pleine Lune dès que ce dernier se mit à avancer vers la sortie. Ils s'engagèrent dans le passage qui servait d'entrée et de sortie, puis son aîné accéléra l'allure, sans pour autant courir. Pendant qu'il le suivait, Nuage Tigré repensait à ce qu'il avait déjà vu. Son chef lui avait déjà appris à grimper correctement aux arbres et à nager un minimum. Il l'avait aussi initié à la marche à pas feutré, sans faire de bruit, tout le poids du corps sur l'arrière-train, chose que le petit maîtrisait maintenant. Ils avaient aussi appris comment se dissimulé grâce aux odeurs, chose qui peut être très utile lorsqu'on s'approche d'un ennemi. Aujourd'hui, se serait sans doute le tour du territoire.

Le meneur s'arrêta devant une rivière qu'il pouvait sans doute sauter d'un bond, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Nuage Tigré. Pleine Lune se retourna et dit :

« Bon, aujourd'hui, je vais te faire visiter notre territoire et t'en présenter les différents endroits. Mais d'abord, cette rivière, qui traverse nos terres jusqu'à disparaître sous la terre pour aller alimenté le Lac, c'est la Rivière Mère, d'accord? C'est grâce à elle que nous avons de l'eau à notre disposition et que nous ne souffrons jamais de la sécheresse.

_Ah bon, même quand il fait très chaud et sec, il y a toujours de l'eau dans le Lac? S'exclama le novice.

_Eh oui, ça nous donne avantage sur les autres tribus, qui, heureusement, ne connaissent pas la position de notre camp. Sinon, ils nous attaqueraient pour avoir notre eau dans ces périodes, crois-moi! »

Nuage Tigré hocha la tête pour approuver, mais sans faire de commentaire. Pleine Lune lui expliquait patiemment et sans méchanceté. C'était un bon mentor, qui passait par tout, et le chaton pensait que grâce à son enseignement, il pourrait devenir aussi fort et apprécié que son père. Oui, il voulait ressembler au moins un peu à Cœur de Neige. Après tout, ils partageaient le même sang, et il l'aimait, puisqu'il avait demandé à sa tribu de l'accueillir.

Il revint alors à la réalité. Pleine Lune le regardait toujours, souriant légèrement.

Le chaton tigré devint à nouveau attentif, car son mentor n'avait rien à faire d'un chat qui n'écoutait pas ses explications. Il se retourna et sauta d'un bond sur l'autre rive. Puis il s'en éloigna d'un mètre et lança :

« A ton tour! Sert-toi de ce que tu as appris en nage! »

_Il sait que je vais tomber à l'eau._ Compris le novice. Puis, sans plus s'attarder, il pris son élan, courut vers l'eau et sauta. Un instant, il cru presque y arriver, mais la terre laissa la place à la rivière. A peine était-il tombé dans l'eau qu'il agita les pattes pour remonter à la surface, comme il s'y était déjà entraîné dans le Lac. Il réussit à regagner l'air assez vite et il s'agrippa au sol. Le courant était peu fort a cet endroit là, et il en était bien content. Le félin se hissa hors de l'eau et s'ébroua, avant de relevé la tête vers son chef.

« Tu nage plutôt bien. Le complimenta-t-il. Nous allons continuer à traverser notre territoire. »

Lui demander de le suivre n'aurait servit à rien, c'était une évidence. Nuage Tigré bondit sur ses pattes. Il jeta un dernier regard à la Rivière Mère, et il se promit de retenir tout ce que son mentor lui dirait. Il suivit ensuite ce dernier qui c'était déjà faufilé entre les broussailles. Le chaton se hâta à sa suite pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

Les arbres étaient tous vert, chargés de feuilles. Sous les feuillages, deux ombres couraient à toute allure. Pleine Lune était devant, et Nuage Tigré peinait à garder son rythme. Il commençait à être épuisé, mais il ne voulait pas perdre son mentor de vue. L'odeur des fleurs et de la végétation emplissait ses narines. Celle d'un lapin aussi, mais chasser n'était pas leur but, et le petit tigré ne s'y était jamais essayé. Haletant, il s'arrêta juste derrière son mentor. Puis, après avoir un peu repris de sa course, il regarda à côté du félin blanc, et il aperçut une sorte de vide après la pierre. _C'est le bout du monde?_ Pensa le chaton, avant de voir que la terre reprenait à plus d'une dizaine de mètre d'eux. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta à quelques longueurs de souris du vide. Puis il tourna un regard interrogateur vers le guerrier.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas plus prier pour donner des explications :

« Ici, c'est la Grande Falaise. Une chute peu y être mortel. C'est pourquoi il faut mieux éviter de s'en approcher. De l'autre côté, il y a des terres inconnues, qu'un chat explorera peut-être un jour. »

Nuage Tigré acquiesça en tentant de voir le fond. Il ne savait pas à combien de longueurs de renard s'étendait ce gouffre, mais il n'avait pas tellement envie d'aller les compter. Il s'éloigna et demanda à Pleine Lune :

« C'est quoi notre prochain arrêt? »

Le chef ne répondit pas. Juste par un sourire et un clin d'œil, puis il s'élança de nouveau dans une autre direction. Le chaton se lança à sa suite, curieux. Ils longèrent la Grande Falaise, puis leurs pattes foulèrent à nouveau l'herbe, absente près du gouffre, et la fissure fini par disparaître totalement entre les arbres et buissons. Encore quelques minutes de course effrénée et ils arrivaient dans une clairière, au milieu duquel s'élevait un sapin et, à deux longueurs de renard de son écorce, le tronc coupé d'un chêne.

Les deux chats descendirent jusqu'à l'arbre à épines et ils s'arrêtèrent près du tronc coupé. Nuage Tigré sentait en cet endroit l'odeur de son clan, et la faible brise lui apportait aussi l'odeur de chats inconnus. Le paysage, en face de son territoire, était plus haut et à découvert et plus balayé par le vent d'un côté, de l'autre il était sombre, fait de rares arbres et buissons, un sol rocailleux et des ronces. C'était tout ce qui en était visible.

Avant même que le chaton ai pu les quérir d'un regard, le mentor se lança dans les explications :

« En face,de toit, à gauche, le territoire balayé par le vent est celui du clan de la Lande. A droite, ce paysage sombra appartient au clan des Ronces. Je te conseil de te méfier de ses membres, ils sont fourbes et manipulateurs. Le vent t'apporte l'odeur des félins du clan de la Lande. Tu aura l'occasion de sentir celle du clan des Ronces plus tard. »

Une fois qu'il eu finit de parler, il tourna la tête vers le sapin. Il sauta sur le tronc coupé, se retourna et continua ses explications devant un petit tigré très attentif, mais affamé :

« Cet endroit est appelé la Clairière du Sapin, en l'honneur de l'arbre qui s'y élève. Chaque nouvelle lune, les trois clan, dont les trois territoires se rejoignent ici, se rassemble en ces lieux pour parler en paix des différents problèmes des tribus, les nouveaux novices et guerriers etc... Attend-moi ici quelques instant, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Le chef sauta agilement de son promontoire, puis il grimpa la pente jusqu'aux arbres, de leur côté de la clairière, puis il disparu dans la végétation. Le novice resta planté là, au milieu de la Clairière du Sapin, et son ventre gargouillait. D'habitude, ils faisaient toujours une pause à midi. Pleine Lune allait chasser pendant qu'il se perfectionnait dans la matière du jour. Le soleil était à son zénith.

Nuage Tigré regarda autour de lui, émerveiller de savoir que chaque soir de nouvelle lune, toutes les tribus se réunissaient ici. Il restant donc encore une demi-lune avant la prochaine Assemblée. Cependant, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à continuer d'être attentif avec un ventre vide.

Il se mit alors à regarder le ciel. Les nuages y étaient très rare, et le soleil brillait, éclairant les terres des trois clans. Le chaton huma encore l'odeur de la tribu de la Lande pour s'en souvenir, car il était important de connaître l'odeur d'un ennemi, rien que pour le savoir approcher.

Le petit tigré attendait déjà depuis quelques minutes, lorsque son mentor revient enfin. Il portait dans sa gueule deux proies : un lapin et une souris. Il les déposa devant le chaton et lui dit de manger. Ce dernier accepta avec joie, et il englouti les deux proies. Il n'avait pas tellement eu le temps de manger ce matin. Et puis, la nourriture, à la saison des feuilles verte, n'était pas qu'abondante, elle était aussi délicieuse. La chair était tendre et juteuse. Le petit ne mit pas longtemps à tout terminé, et il se hâta d'enterrer les os pour pouvoir avoir la suite des explications.

Pleine Lune le regardait faire en souriant. Puis, lorsque le novice fut de nouveau attentif, il repris la fin de son petit discours :

« Il y a certaines autres choses que tu doit savoir. Le chef du clan de la Lande est Lune de Feu, et le meneur du clan des Ronces est Lune de Nuit. »

Il se tut. Il avait terminé ses explications pour ce lieu là. Mais Nuage Tigré devinait qu'ils avaient encore du chemin à parcourir, puisque seul était passée la moitié de la journée. Son chef se lança à nouveau vers un lieu et il le suivait toujours, essayant de ne pas se laisser distancer...

Au cœur du territoire du clan du Lac, la forêt n'était guère paisible. Le chant des oiseaux s'ajoutait au bruissement des feuillage, le craquement de la végétation, et d'autres bruits divers. L'un d'eux était presque imperceptible, même pour l'animal qui le produisait. Sous le couvert coloré des buissons, une ombre blanche tachée de noire avançait en silence, les sens en alerte. Ses yeux doré parcouraient les broussailles en quête d'un mouvement furtif, son museau cherchait l'odeur d'une éventuelle proie, ses oreilles le bruit des pattes sur le sol, sa fourrure et ses pattes tentait de sentir des vibrations qui ne venaient pas d'elles.

Eclair de Lune chassait seul cet après-midi. D'habitude, il se plaisait à traquer le gibier avec Lueur Sombre et Fleur de Givre, mais ils étaient tous les deux dans la patrouille de l'après-midi avec le novice de Fleur de Givre : Nuage de Saphir.

Pour l'instant, la chasse avait été plutôt bonne : un merle, un campagnol, deux souris du côté de la Grande Falaise, et un lapin vers la Clairière du Sapin. Le vent lui avait apporté l'odeur d'une musaraigne, mais il avait perdu sa trace juste après s'être mis sur sa piste. Il était maintenant du côté du clan des Ronces, près de l'Allée des Marronniers, où s'étendait une suite de marronniers peut apprécier en automne-hiver, qui marquait la limite entre les terres des deux clans du Lac et des Ronces. Mais le rongeur ne semblait pas avoir été dans le coin. Peut-être était-il allé du côté de la Cuve, une sorte de petite clairière plus base que le reste du terrain, et où le sol n'était que sable. Le guerrier progressa donc vers la Cuve aussi discrètement que possible. Il était guerriers depuis deux saisons déjà. Il n'avait jamais eu d'apprenti et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il chassait avec ses amis et anciens camarades d'entraînement, Lueur Sombre et Fleur de Givre, du moins, en général.

Lueur Sombre avait toujours été plutôt mystérieux et froid. Mais ce n'était que de façade, et Eclair de Lune avait été le premier à créer des liens avec lui. Quand à Fleur de Givre, c'était sa soeur adoptive, car sa mère était morte en accouchant. C'était un accident assez courant mais rare lorsqu'un guérisseur était présent. A ce moment là, le leur s'occupait de la cueillette de remèdes, et il n'avait pas pu arriver à temps.

Soudain, l'odeur de la musaraigne revint chatouiller les narines du chasseur. Effectivement, elle était allée du côté de la Cuve.

Le guerrier redoubla de prudence pour avancer le plus discrètement possible. Enfin, il aperçut sa proie entre les herbes. Il posait une patte devant l'autre, doucement, sans faire un bruit, sans quitter le rongeur des yeux, oreilles et queue baissés pour ne pas se faire repéré. Enfin, lorsque la distance fut assez courte, il bondit sur sa proie. La musaraigne eu à peine le temps de faire un geste de fuite, déjà le prédateur était sur elle et la tenait entre ses crocs acérés. L'achever pris bien moins de temps que de l'approcher discrètement, et le guerrier pu enterrer sa proie. Il c'était à peine éloigné qu'une nouvelle odeur fut apportée par le vent : celle d'un écureuil. Il se remit en position d'approcher, marcher à pas feutré, toute ses techniques étaient devenu un automatisme pour lui. Ce n'était pas un vétéran, mais il avait l'habitude de chasser. C'était son activité préférée, surtout quand ses amis l'accompagnaient.

Ce jour là, il faisait sans, et ce n'était pas grave. Une petite exception de temps en temps n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Il approchait d'un arbre. L'écureuil était en bas, il semblait grignoter une noisette. Le chasseur banda ses muscles, prêt à bondir, lorsqu'une nouvelle odeur le figea sur place.

C'était un blaireau!

« Un blaireau? Tu es sûr? S'exclama Nuage de Flamme.

_Si si, Pleine Lune et moi, en revenant de la Colline Déserte, on a senti son odeur, et je t'assure que c'était bien un blaireau! Assura Nuage Tigré, sûr de ses dires.

_Mais, la Colline Déserte, c'est où? Je n'ai pas encore fait le tour du territoire, mon mentor, Aurore Boréale, dit qu'il faut d'abord que je sache chasser.

_Bah, c'est juste avant le territoire du clan des Ronces. C'est une colline noire au sommet duquel s'élève un arbre mort tout noir et qui n'a jamais de feuilles. On a une bonne vue sur nos terres et celles de l'autre tribu de là, mais le territoire du clan des Ronces n'a pas l'air rassurant! Il y a même un marais tout au bout d'après ce qu'on dit.

_Je sais pas, mais tu parlais de la trace d'un blaireau. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Demanda la novice.

_Je ne sais pas. Je crois que Pleine Lune va envoyer une patrouille à sa poursuite pour le tuer, mais je ne suis pas sûr, il est parti avertir le clan et son lieutenant dès notre retour! Avoua le félin tigré.

_Attend, on dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose! Interrompit la femelle. Oui, près de l'entrée! »

Nuage Tigré se retourna pour voir Eclair de Lune entré dans le camp. Ses poils étaient ébouriffés et il laissait une trace de sang derrière lui. Pas de doute : il était blessé. Les deux apprentis se hâtèrent vers lui, comme la plupart des membres du clan. Cependant, le chaton réussit à être parmi les premiers pour savoir ce qui c'était passé.

« Que t'est-il arrivé Eclair de Lune? S'étonna Fleur de Givre, qui était rentrée dès que le soleil c'était approché de l'horizon. Tu as été attaqué par un membre d'un clan adverse? »

Le novice su tout de suite que ce n'était pas ça. L'odeur qui enveloppait le félin était très reconnaissable : c'était sans doute le blaireau qu'il avait repéré avec son chef quelques instant plus tôt.

Pleine Lune arrivait justement, suivit de son lieutenant, Soleil d'Horizon. La foule, qui avait grossit derrière Nuage Tigré sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive, s'écarta pour les laisser passer, tout comme Pelage de Marbre, qui se hâtait également vers eux, des toiles d'araignées enroulées autour de la patte.

Leur chef réussit à s'approcher du blesser qui c'était allongé. Il lui demanda simplement :

« Que c'est-il passé? »

Et Eclair de Lune raconta, pendant que le guérisseur s'occupait à soigner ses blessures, dont la plus grosse était sur son flanc.

« J'étais sur le point d'attraper un écureuil. Raconta le guerrier. Lorsque j'ai senti l'odeur d'un blaireau. L'écureuil aussi l'a sentie et il s'est enfui. Moi, je me suis redressé pour pouvoir savoir d'où il venait. C'est alors qu'il m'est tombé dessus par derrière, et je peut vous assuré que ces bestioles ont vraiment un mauvais caractère. Il m'a griffa au flanc, et j'ai évité de justesse un coup de patte à la tête. Je me suis écarté et je me suis tout hérissé. Ignorant ma blessure, je l'ai attaqué, parce que je savait qu'avec elle, je n'aurait pas le temps ni la force de m'enfuir. Après quelques coups de crocs bien placés, j'ai pu le mettre en fuite, et je suis tout de suite devenu au camp.

_Tu as bien fait. Le félicita Pleine Lune. Tu as été brave en attaquant ce blaireau, il aurait pu te tuer.

_Il l'aurait fait si je ne m'était pas défendu de cette manière. » Répliqua le guerrier.

Au même moment, Pelage de Marbre se redressa. Il semblait avoir fini de prodiguer les soins. Il annonça à son patient :

« La blessure au flanc est profonde, mais les autres sont plus superficielles. J'ai mis des toiles d'araignées, mais ça ne suffira sans doute pas. J'apprécierais donc que tu reste un jour ou deux dans ma tanière et que tu ne sorte pas jusqu'à ce que ce blaireau soit hors d'état de nuire! »

Le chef acquiesça et s'écarta pour laisser passer le blessé et le guérisseur. Puis il regagna sa tanière, située dans la pierre qui formait le promontoire d'où il réunissait le clan. Soleil d'Horizon, quand à elle, s'approcha de Nuage Tigré et lui proposa de faire parti du groupe qui irait pourchasser le blaireau. Le novice accepta de bon cœur, puis il finit le rat d'eau qu'il avait entamé et y se coucher.

Braise revenait du Lac alors que le soleil avait presque disparu. La patrouille du crépuscule était déjà partie, et sa mère pestait en souriant contre ses chatons qui n'avaient pas voulu rentrer plus tôt. Ombre Nocturne et Patte de Velours avaient du mal à mettre une patte devant l'autre. Pour elle, ça ne posait pas de problème.

Toute la journée, elle avait joué avec ses frères, elle c'était baignée, avait contemplée le camp, discuté avec Ecaille Rousse, bref, elle avait vraiment passé une bonne journée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait rester aussi longtemps près du Lac. Leur mère avait attrapé des poissons comme repas.

Mais après la joyeuse journée passée près de l'eau, Braise commençait effectivement à être fatiguée. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le camp, ils remarquèrent deux guerriers discuter devant leur antre. Il s'agissait de Lueur Sombre et de Fleur de Givre. Curieuse, Braise voulu aller voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais Ecaille Rousse la força à aller dans la pouponnière. Elle leur dit de s'endormir. Pour les deux mâles, ce fut chose faite en peu de temps. Pour Braise, en revanche, ce ne fut que de la comédie, car elle savait que sa mère allait sortir juste après.

Enfin, Ecaille Rousse se leva et, après un dernier coup d'œil sur sa portée adorée, elle sortie. Sa fille la suivit du regard. La mère s'arrêta effectivement auprès des deux guerriers, et ils se mirent à parler tous les trois en sembles, mais ils étaient trop loin pour que la petite puisse les entendre. Elle s'approcha donc, quittant la pouponnière et sa chaleur pour la fraîcheur du soir, qui ne lui était guère désagréable. Elle s'approcha à pas feutrés, comme un peu plus tôt avec la boule de mousse, et elle pu entendre le récit de l'attaque du blaireau et de la résistance que lui avait opposé Eclair de Lune, ainsi que les blessures du guerriers.

Finalement, les trois félins se séparèrent après un bref au revoir. Les deux guerriers rentrèrent dans leur tanière, tandis qu'Ecaille Rousse revenait vers la pouponnière. Braise voulut reculer en catimini, mais son mouvement fut surpris par le regard de sa mère, et la petite du s'avouer vaincue sur ce coup là. Elle s'approcha de la chatonne et lui murmura :

« Tu nous écoutait n'est-ce pas?

_Oui, mais rien qu'un peu! Et puis, j'ai bien le droit de savoir ce qui se passe au sein de ma propre tribu quand même! Se défendit Braise.

_Tsss! Mais je te l'aurait dit demain! Il faut dormir maintenant!

_Eh, c'est pas grave ce qui lui est arrivé à Eclair de Lune hein? Il va s'en sortir, et le blaireau sera pourchassé et tué!

_Mais oui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, vous ne courez aucun danger! »

La reine lui adressa un sourire rassurant, et la chatonne compris qu'il n'y avait plus de danger grâce à Eclair de Lune. Bon, elle avait compris que le blaireau était toujours vivant, peut-être près du camp, mais ils étaient en sécurité,, il ne s'approcherait jamais d'un si grand nombre de félins.

Braise entra dans la pouponnière et s'endormie l'esprit tranquille dans l'attente du lendemain pour s'amuser de nouveau avec ses frères et sa mère, et surtout entendre que le blaireau avait été tué, rendre visite à Eclair de Lune pour le féliciter d'avoir affronté le blaireau, et puis surtout pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas tout seul, comme lorsqu'elle n'a pas le droit de sortir de la pouponnière de toute la journée.

Oui, elle avait des choses de prévues pour le lendemain, la petite Braise, et elle sombra dans le pays des rêves, l'esprit léger...


	4. Chapitre Deux

Chapitre Deux

Le soleil perçait entre les branchages qui constituaient la tanière des apprentis. Nuage Tigré ouvrit les yeux, puis bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de sortir de la tanière pour affronter la lumière du jour.

Aujourd'hui, il allait faire parti du groupe qui partirait tuer le blaireau. Il serait accompagné de Soleil d'Horizon ainsi que de Crépuscule d'Argent, Lueur Sombre et Fleur de Givre, ainsi que Nuage de Soie en cas de problème. Le novice se donna un coup de langue sur le poitrail, puis il s'approcha de la réserve de nourriture. Il fallait bien qu'il prenne des forces pour si jamais il devait se battre contre cette satané bestiole. Son choix tomba sur un campagnol et une musaraigne.. Il les amena près de l'entrée de la tanière des apprentis et commença à les manger. Pendant ce temps, il voyait les guerriers qui l'accompagneraient sortir un a un de leur tanière. Une fois encore, Nuage Tigré se demanda pourquoi il était le seul novice à participer à l'expédition, mais c'était pour lui un honneur, et il était décider à prouver aux chasseurs qu'il ne servirait pas à rien.

Une fois son repas terminé, il se lécha les babines et s'approcha de Soleil d'Horizon, qui semblait attendre le reste du groupe, près de l'entrée. Elle le salua chaleureusement, et il en fit autant :

« Bonjour Nuage Tigré! Bien dormir?

_Oui, je suis prêt à ratisser toutes nos terres! S'exclama-t-il avec vigueur. Quand va-t-on partir?

_Dès que ces messieurs dames voudront bien nous faire l'honneur de se joindre à notre troupe! » Répondit la femelle en désignant Crépuscule d'Argent, Fleur de Givre et Lueur Sombre.

Nuage Tigré ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant les têtes indignées des intéressés. Les félins terminèrent leur repas et rejoignirent leur lieutenant et l'apprenti, sans faire de commentaire. Crépuscule d'Argent demanda simplement :

« C'est bon, on peut y aller? »

Soleil d'Horizon acquiesça dès qu'il vit s'approcher l'apprentie guérisseuse, et le groupe s'engagea dans l'espace de fougères et de ronces pour y disparaître.

Braise se réveilla avant midi, quelques heures après l'apparition du soleil. Voyant que ses frères jouaient dehors sous la surveillance de leur mère, la chatonne décida d'en profiter pour aller faire un tour du côté de la tanière du guérisseur. Elle voulait qu'Eclair de Lune lui raconte en détail son combat, aussi bref soit-il. Pourvu qu'il raconte aussi bien que les anciens.

La petite sortie dehors, sous la chaleur grandissante du soleil. Elle passa devant Ombre Nocturne et Patte de Velours sans s'attarder sur leurs jeux, puis elle s'arrêta devant Ecaille Rousse et elle lui demanda :

« Je peux passer voir Eclair de Lune pour lui demander le récit de son combat avec le blaireau? »

La reine réfléchit un instant, puis elle lui répondit :

« D'accord, mais ne l'embête pas et ne gêne personne. Si c'est le cas, tu reviendra tout de suite, hein? Je peux te faire confiance?

_Oui maman, merci! »

Braise frotta son museau contre celui de sa mère, puis elle fila à travers le camp vers la tanière de Pelage de Marbre. De l'autre côté de la pouponnière, elle aperçut Ecaille d'Ambre prendre le soleil en observant les jeux de ses frères. Son ventre avait nettement grossi depuis son arrivée dans la pouponnière, et les chatons naîtraient sans doute un peu plus tard dans la saison des feuilles morte. Pour l'heure, elle était suspendue de ses fonctions de guerrière et elle attendait tranquillement sa portée dans le confort qu'offrait la pouponnière. La portée d'Ecaille Rousse la divertissant lorsqu'elle n'avait rien à faire.

La chatonne piqua un sprint, puis elle s'arrêta net à quelques longueurs de souris de l'entrée de la tanière du guérisseur. Eclair de Lune se reposait dehors, sa blessure ne saignait plus, et elle avait été soignée et entourée avec une baume.

Braise s'approcha du blessé à pas velours, mais en face de lui pour qu'il la voie arriver. Elle s'assit et lui demanda, curieuse :

« Ça va? Comment y s'est passé le combat avec le blaireau? »

Le guerrier la regarda, puis un sourire éclaira son visage. Il répondit alors :

« Oui, je vais bien, j'ai juste besoins de rester immobile et de me reposé. Quand à mon combat avec le blaireau, je n'ai pas tellement envie de le raconter, si ça ne te gêne pas. »

La chatonne n'insista pas. Elle comprenait qu'il n'ai pas envie de raconter quelque chose comme ça. Mais elle proposa tout de même :

« Tu veux que je reste un peu, pour que tu ai un peu de compagnie?

_D'accord, merci! Mais ta mère est d'accord? »

La petite rousse acquiesça en souriant, puis elle se mit à jouer avec sa queue sous le regard amusé d'Eclair de Lune.

Pelage de Marbre rentra alors dans le camp avec son apprentie. Il était sans doute aller cueillir des remèdes et chasser, car il portait des racines dans la gueule, et Nuage de Soie transportait un écureuil et un merle. La novice jeta un coup d'œil à la chatonne, puis elle déposa ses prises près de son patient avant d'aller trouver la patrouille qui était chargée de tuer le blaireau. Le guérisseur y ranger ses remèdes, puis il se tourna vers la nouvelle venue, qui arrêta de jouer pour se tourner vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu as le droit au moins? Questionna Pelage de Marbre.

_Je tiens juste compagnie à Eclair de Lune! Et puis j'en ai parlé à ma mère, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le félin la fixa un instant, puis il hocha la tête, façon de signaler qu'elle pouvait rester.

Braise le remercia du regard, puis elle se remit à jouer. Sauf que sa queue ne voulait toujours pas se laisser attraper.

Eclair de Lune souriait, allongé près de la tanière du guérisseur, exposé aux rayons chaud du soleil. La chatonne l'amusait, et sa présence le divertissait. Il se disait que se n'était pas toujours si mal que d'être blessé. Le clan fait alors un peu plus attention à lui, et ce n'est pas désagréable d'en voir la loyauté à chacun de ses membres. Il huma l'air, sentant l'odeur des autres chats de son clan, celle de la nature qui les entourait. Les feuilles bruissaient près de lui, et même le faible clapotis de l'eau du Lac lui parvenait. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Aurore Boréale et son apprentie, Nuage de Flamme, rentrer de la chasse et déposer leurs proies dans la réserve de nourriture. Il était environ midi, et la patrouille qui était partie trouver le blaireau pour le tuer n'était toujours pas revenue.

Il en était d'ailleurs reconnaissant à ses amis, Fleur de Givre et Lueur Sombre, de faire parti de ce groupe. Il savait que c'était à cause, ou grâce à lui, qu'ils avaient voulu absolument y participer. Pourtant, Eclair de Lune savait quel danger ils couraient. Il en avait lui-même fait l'expérience, mais ces bêtes noire et blanche sont très dangereuses, en plus d'avoir un sale caractère.

Il se leva avec précaution et demanda au guérisseur la permission d'aller se reposer près du Lac. Pelage de Marbre lui donna son accord, il comprenait que c'était sans doute plus intéressant et calme d'y être qu'ici.

Braise se proposa aussitôt pour l'accompagner en cas de problème. Cela entraîna le sourire des deux adultes, mais ils ne dirent pas non, et la chatonne pu suivre le guerrier. Ils empruntèrent un chemin à quelques longueurs de renard du Barrage. C'était une sorte de petit sentier serré qui serpentait sur une montée, entre les fougères, branches d'arbres et buissons. Il débouchait ensuite dans une clairière, avec un sol de sable. La montée durait à peine une minute. Au milieu de la clairière, le lac, avec de la pierres, souvent recouverte d'algues au fond. A quelques longueurs de souris à gauche, le Barrage, toujours vaillant.

Eclair de Lune s'allongea près de l'eau du côté où il n'était pas blessé, pour ne pas rouvrir sa plaie. Braise, elle, toucha le liquide du bout de la patte, puis elle s'y engagea légèrement. Elle jouait à essayer d'attraper un bout de bois qui dérivait sur le bord de l'eau, mais sans trop s'éloigner de la rive. Elle était d'ailleurs assez étonnée que Ecaille Rousse et ses frères ne viennent pas ici comme la dernière fois. Leur mère ne devait pas être d'accord. Surtout qu'il faisait un peu plus chaud que hier. Braise, elle, était fière de tenir compagnie à un blessé, un guerrier en plus!

Cependant, même si elle possédait une grande énergie, comme tous le monde, elle finit par être fatiguée. La petite sortie de l'eau et s'approcha d'Eclair de Lune, dans l'espoir de faire connaissance. Elle s'allongea en face de lui, puis elle tenta maladroitement d'entamer la conversation, car même dans ses périodes de repos, elle aime avoir quelque chose à faire.

« Ça fait pas trop mal ta blessure?

_Non, c'est bon, Pelage de Marbre a fait le nécessaire. Assura le guerrier en souriant, content de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un.

_Ah bon? Pourtant, on dit toujours que ce genre de blessures font très mal, alors il faut bien qu'il y ai une douleur à un moment, non? Ou alors ça fait pas mal? » S'étonna la chatonne, qui ne trouvait pas du tout ça logique, puisqu'elle c'était elle-même fait mal avec l'épine.

Sa réflexion fit rire Eclair de Lune pendant quelques secondes. Puis il lui expliqua :

« En fait, c'est surtout quand la blessure est infligée qu'on a mal. Après, on nous applique des soins, et appuyer sur la plaie peu aussi provoquer de la douleur, comme tu dis, mais le guérisseur, pour ce genre de plaie, nous donne des graines de pavot, pour qu'on puisse quand même se déplacer un minimum dans se plier de douleur! »

La petite le fixa, interloquée. _Des graines de pavot? C'est quoi ça?_ Pensa-t-elle. Puis elle se rappela que sa mère lui en avait parlé. C'était les graines de la fleur de pavot, qui diminuait la douleur.

« Ah bon. »Fit Braise.

Le guerrier la regarda, pensif. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup sa propre jeunesse, lorsqu'il était encore à la pouponnière, et qu'il ne connaissait rien à la vie.

La chatonne s'étira avant de reprendre la parole :

« En tout cas, moi, j'ai jamais vu de blaireau de ma vie. A quoi ça ressemble exactement?

_Eh bien, je te souhaite de ne jamais en voir! S'exclama Eclair de Lune. C'est un peu plus gros que nous, mais moins qu'un renard. Ça a une allure badaude, un sale caractère, c'est blanc et noir, et son odeur n'est pas agréable du tout!

_Et un renard, c'est comment? Demanda la petite.

_On ne te l'a jamais dit? S'étonna le félin.

_Bah non, j'ai jamais le temps d'écouter les explications, parce qu'il y a toujours un de mes frères qui vient me bousculer pour jouer! Se défendit la chatonne.

_Bon, alors, c'est environ deux fois plus gros qu'un chat normal, c'est tout roux avec le bout de la queue blanc, c'est une bestiole très dangereuse pour des chatons comme toi, et ça a un long museau bizarre. »

Braise le fixait, les yeux rond, tentant d'imaginer les deux bêtes. Cependant, elle n'y arrivait pas du tout. L'imagination n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Alors, elle se leva et, ne trouvant pas d'autre sujet de discussion, elle se remit à jouer avec sa queue.

C'est alors qu'on entendit un cri de douleur qui venait de la forêt. La petite s'arrêta net, et le guerrier se redressa, les yeux tourné vers la direction du cri.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? »

Demanda la petite, dont le regard sautait entre Eclair de Lune et la source du bruit.

Le félin de répondit pas. Son expression semblait neutre, mais son regard brillait d'inquiétude.

Ça y est. La patrouille avait du croiser le blaireau.

Nuage Tigré se glissa sous une branche chargée de baie rouge. Il y aurait bien goûter, mais Nuage de Soie l'avait prévenu, ces baies là étaient empoisonnées, et une seule pouvait le tuer. Le novice évita donc tout contact avec le fruit, et il passa son chemin. Il accéléra l'allure pour rejoindre Soleil d'Horizon. Ils venaient de partir, et le soleil montait de plus en plus. L'apprenti pris une allure stable et demanda à son lieutenant :

« Comment va-t-on faire pour trouver le blaireau?

_On va essayé de ruser un peu. Expliqua la femelle. Nous allons d'abord nous rendre du côté de la frontière du clan des Ronces, principalement entre la Cuve et l'Allée des Marronniers. C'est là qu'on aura le plus de chances de le trouver, puisqu'Eclair de Lune s'est fait attaqué là-bas.

_Et si on ne l'y trouve pas?

_On s'espacera de quelques longueurs de renard pour quadriller le terrain. Chacun devra chercher un quelconque indice du passage du blaireau. Et si il a quitté notre territoire, eh bien, il aura juste intérêt à ne pas y revenir, mais je préférerait quand même le tuer, ça serait plus sûr. »

Nuage Tigré haletait. Courir assez vite pour rester aux côté de Soleil d'Horizon, tout en parlant, était un exercice épuisant pour un jeune chat comme lui. Mais il avait encore une question à poser.

« Tu es sûr qu'à nous tous, on pourra le tuer? Il paraît que c'est très féroce, un blaireau, Eclair de Lune a récolté une sacré blessure!

_Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons l'avantage du nombre! Le rassura la lieutenante. Dès que nous l'aurons repéré, nous l'encercleront sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, puis nous l'attaquerons. Plus le combat durera, plus nous aurons de chances de nous faire blessés, voir tué.

_Alors pourquoi tenter une opération aussi risquée?

_Parce que cette bestiole pourrait attaquer chaque félin qu'il rencontre, qu'il soit seul ou avec un autre félin. Ils seront particulièrement vulnérables si ce sont des novices. Pour assurer la sécurité de notre clan et de ses membres, il nous faut le mettre à mort. De toute façon, je doute qu'il nous résiste longtemps. Nous sommes trop nombreux, déterminés, et expérimentés. De plus, Nuage de Soie est là en cas de problème.

_Pourquoi ce n'est pas Pelage de Marbre qui nous a accompagné? Questionna le chaton.

_Parce qu'il a une peur bleue des blaireaux. Il en a rencontré un quand il était jeune, et il en a peur, depuis. »

Nuage Tigré commençait à être de moins en moins sûr de lui. Cette bête avait vraiment l'air dangereuse. Mais il était accompagné de guerriers, et Nuage de Soie était assez compétente pour les aider en cas de problème.

Mais il y avait encore une chose qui lui tournait dans la tête. Il en fit également part à la chatte :

« Au fait, pourquoi suis-je le seul novice à participer à cette expédition? Je ne sais même pas me battre, et il y a des apprentis plus âgés et expérimentés que moi!

_Ton mentor, Pleine Lune, y a tenu. Il a dit que se serait une bonne expérience pour toi. Réjouis-toi, c'est un honneur! »

Le jeune félin acquiesça. Puis il ralenti un peu l'allure, jusqu'à parvenir à Nuage de Soie. Celle-ci engagea la conversation :

« Tu as peur? »

Elle était plutôt souriante, et sa présence le rassurait un peu. Il lui répondit :

« Bah, oui, c'est quand même une bestiole très dangereuse, ce blaireau, d'après ce qu'ils en disent. Et toi?

_Moi, je ne vais pas l'affronter. Du moins, normalement. Mais je dois avouer que je suis assez excitée à l'idée de rencontrer cette bête dont tous le monde parle en ce moment.

_Excitée? Tu n'as donc pas peur? S'étonna le novice.

_Non, pourquoi devrait-je avoir peur? On ne m'a pas choisie pour que j'aille me faire tuer, et vous êtes là pour me protégée, non? »

Elle le fixa un instant, et Nuage Tigré fut bien content d'avoir une fourrure, sinon, elle l'aurait vu rougir. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, puis il accéléra de nouveau pour se placer au niveau des guerriers.

Lueur Sombre et Fleur de Givre couraient devant avec leur lieutenant, qui était un petit peu plus en avant qu'eux. On voyait bien que c'était elle qui menait le groupe. A chaque petit écart de direction qu'elle prenait, tous le monde l'imitait.

Après eux venait Crépuscule d'Argent, et l'apprenti, qui le suivait d'assez près. En dernier, il y avait Nuage de Soie.

Finalement, le groupe atteint enfin le lieu de l'agression. L'herbe et les fougère avaient étés piétinées à certains endroit, et l'odeur, assez ancienne, d'un félin flottait dans l'air. C'était sans doute Eclair de Lune. Plus loin, on pouvait encore sentir l'odeur d'un chat, ainsi que celle du blaireau.

Nuage Tigré plissa le nez. _Beurk! Quelle odeur épouvantable!_ Pensa-t-il. Il avait du mal à imaginer comment l'animal lui-même pouvait la supporter tout le temps.

Cependant, après inspection des lieux, l'impression première se trouva confirmée : la bête n'était pas dans le coin. Ou, du moins, elle y avait été, mais elle était partie ailleurs. Peut-être hors du territoire.

L'apprenti leva la tête. Il était environ midi, et il commençait à avoir vraiment faim. Cependant, voyant que les autres ne semblait pas se préoccuper de manger, il se mis à chercher des pistes autour du lieu de l'accident, sans rien trouvé d'intéressant, à part l'odeur de la musaraigne qu'Eclair de Lune chassait hier lorsqu'il c'était fait attaqué.

Son odeur fit gargouiller son ventre, mais ce n'était pas du tout le moment de manger. C'est alors qu'il tomba dessus.

La, entre les fourrés, il y avait l'odeur du blaireau.

Eclair de Lune réussit à se lever. Braise, elle, ne savait pas trop quoi faire. En général, quand quelqu'un criait, c'était qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Mais là, elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter le camp. En général, cela de la gênait pas de violer les règles, mais si c'était pour se retrouvée nez à nez avec une bête dangereuse...

Le guerrier, lui, semblait savoir quoi faire. D'une voix autoritaire, il lui lança :

« Rentre à la pouponnière. Tout de suite! »

La petite fit demi-tour et se précipita vers le chemin. Elle s'y engagea, puis elle s'arrêta net. Elle se retourna et revint un peu en arrière. Et lui, que faisait-il? Il était blessé!

Soudain, elle entendit son ventre gargouiller. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir faim, ce matin! Et c'était maintenant, bien sûr, qu'elle avait envie de manger, alors qu'un chat, peut-être même plusieurs, étaient en danger.

Elle remonta encore un peu et ne vit Eclair de Lune nul part. Était-il parti affronter le danger seul, après ce qui lui était arrivé?

Indécise, Braise ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais pour une fois, la raison l'emporta sur le reste, et elle rentra au camp à la quatrième vitesse, sachant qu'eux aussi avaient du entendre le cri.

Évidement, quand on ne regarde que devant soi, on fini toujours par se faire avoir par derrière. Eclair de Lune en avait fait la désagréable expérience avec le blaireau. Il l'avait attaqué par derrière alors qu'il allait sauté sur la musaraigne. Et les autres chats avaient peut-être fait la même erreur. _Pitié, qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Lueur Sombre et Fleur de Givre!_ Pensa le guerrier.

Dès qu'il avait entendu le cri, il avait réagit. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour dans ses veines. Mais il avait hésiter. Si il y allait, cela le mettrait à nouveau en danger.

Et puis, et la petite Braise alors? Elle était bien gentille, cette petite. Très mignonne et sociable. Il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir brusquée comme ça. Surtout qu'elle allait sans doute se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait pas suivie. Mais il avait du faire un choix.

Il c'était décidé. Même si sa blessure n'était pas cicatrisée, le voilà déjà filant dans la forêt, pareil à une flèche. Il tentait de courir toujours tout droit pour économisé son énergie et ignorer la douleur.

Il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent de la direction à prendre, mais il avançait. Il y arriverait, pour ses deux amis.

Braise avait averti le camp de la disparition d'Eclair de Lune. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle aurait aimé partir dans la forêt, à la recherche du guerrier, mais sa mère ne la lâchait plus, comme ses frères et sœurs. Ombre Nocturne semblait bouder dans son coin. Quand à Patte de Velours, il était simplement couché sur leur litière de mousse, et il avait l'air d'être fatigué.

Ecaille Rousse ne les lâchait pas du regard. Les rares fois où elle le faisait, c'était pour regarder autour d'elle, s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ecaille d'Ambre était elle aussi dans la pouponnière, allongée un peu plus loin, elle ne paraissait pas aussi stressée que leur mère. Il fallait dire aussi que ses chatons à elle n'étaient pas encore nés.

Dès que Braise avait surgit, Ecaille Rousse lui était tombée dessus, et elle avait tout juste pu avertir Pelage de Marbre au sujet d'Eclair de Lune. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le groupe de félin rentre sain et sauf, avec le guerrier blanc taché de noir avec eux...

Après avoir détecté la piste du blaireau, Nuage Tigré avait averti les autres, et tout le groupe c'était mis à suivre l'odeur de l'animal. Parfois, ils avaient perdu sa trace, mais l'un d'eux finissait toujours par la retrouvée. Ils étaient du côté de la Rivière Mère, et puis l'odeur était devenue très fraîche.

La bête était là, pas loin. Malheureusement, c'était elle qui les avait trouvés en premier.

Nuage de Soie était restée en retrait pour chercher. Elle était tombée sur ces plantes rares et très utiles pour faire certains remèdes. Pendant qu'elle en ramassait, la bestiole était arrivée par derrière. Elle l'avait remarqué à cause de son ombre, c'était retournée et avait hurler de toute la force de ses poumons en faisant un saut en arrière.

Tous les guerriers c'étaient alors précipités vers le blaireau, qui les avait accueillit avec un grondement.

Lueur Sombre fut le premier à attaquer. D'un bond vif, il tenta d'agripper le dos de l'animal, qui l'avait malheureusement vu venir. D'un puissant coup de patte, il l'expulsa. Ce fut au tour de Crépuscule d'Argent et Fleur de Givre de bondir. Le blaireau senti en chat le percuter de plein fouet et lui lacéré le poitrail. Quand au deuxième, il mordit une des pattes de la bête. Nuage Tigré vit alors la deuxième patte avant de l'animal se levée, et il bondit dessus. Il rata sa cible, et ses crocs se plantèrent dans l'épaule du blaireau. Celui-ci, assaillit de toute part, attaqua le premier félin venu : Nuage Tigré. Il agrippa son épaule, mais pas assez fort. L'apprenti se dégagea et lui asséna un violent coup de griffe au visage. La bête poussa un cri de douleur et s servit de ses pattes arrière pour tenter de reculer. Lueur Sombre revint à la charge et s'attela à lacérer le dos de l'animal.

Ce dernier se débattait comme il pouvait, cherchant à s'enfuir. Fleur de Givre lâcha alors la patte et bondit vers la gorge du blaireau. Elle lui trancha la veine jugulaire en un éclair, et Nuage Tigré fit un bond en arrière tout en détournant la tête de la scène, devant le cadavre ensanglanté de la bestiole s'écroulant par terre.

Soleil d'Horizon, qui était allée suivre la Rivière Mère, arriva en courant, mais le combat était déjà terminé. Le seul blessé était Nuage Tigré, qui avait une morsure à l'épaule, mais peu profonde. Leur lieutenant, quelque peu dépitée de ne pas avoir participé à la bataille, vérifia que le blaireau était bien mort, puis elle ordonna de rentrer au camp.

Nuage Tigré était plutôt fier. Il avait attaqué le blaireau, comme les autres. Enfin, il c'était battu pour sa tribu, c'était normal, mais il était fière quand même. Après tout, il était le plus jeune de tous les combattant.

Pendant le trajet du retour, Nuage de Soie avait absolument tenu à appliquer des toiles d'araignées sur sa plaie pour arrêter le saignement. Le novice avait finit par se laisser faire, même si sa blessure ne lui faisait plus mal. Il était trop préoccupé à repensé au combat contre le blaireau.

Un peu avant d'arriver au camp, Soleil d''Horizon se plaça à côté de lui et lui murmura :

« Il paraît que tu t'es bien battu et que tu as fait preuve de courage. Bravo! J'en toucherait un mot à Pleine Lune.

_Merci. » Bredouilla l'apprenti, timide et fier en même temps.

Le groupe franchi alors l'entrée du camp.

Beaucoup de guerriers mangeaient et faisaient leur toilette dehors, comme si ils redoutaient de voir arrivé le blaireau dans le camp. Parmi eux se trouvait Feuille Cendrée, Pierre Douce, Aurore Boréale, Ecorce de Sapin, Esprit Vif, Vent d'Hiver, Plume Sauvage. Cependant, Eclair de Lune manquait à l'appel. Nuage Tigré ne l'apercevait pas près de la tanière du guérisseur.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le camp, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Les autres novices sortirent de leur tanière. Nuage d'Ebène, Nuage de Brume, Nuage de Saphir et Nuage de Flamme s'approchèrent d'eux. La portée d'Ecaille Rousse sortie de la pouponnière, suivie de leur mère et d'Ecaille d'Ambre. Pelage de Marbre apparu également, comme Pleine Lune, qui sortait de derrière le promontoire.

Leur chef s'approcha d'eux. Soleil d'Horizon avança également et discuta avec lui. Pendant ce temps, le reste du groupe resta derrière elle. Puis le meneur du clan finit par leur dire :

« Vous pouvez donc aller manger et vous reposer. Le clan vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour lui. »

Les chasseurs hochèrent la tête, fièrent. Nuage Tigré les imita, mais il ne pensait qu'à manger. Son dernier repas remontait à ce matin, et il restait encore quelque heures avant que le soleil de ne couche.

Pleine Lune adressa un regard à son novice, un regard fier et rassurant, puis il sauta sur le promontoire pour appeler le reste du clan.

« Que tous les félins en âge de chasser se rassemblent pour une assemblée du clan. »

Personne ne sorti de sa tanière. Ils étaient déjà tous dehors. Nuage Tigré, lui, n'avait aucune envie de s'entendre raconter ce qui c'était passé. Il le savait déjà. Leur meneur allait parler de la mort du blaireau, et Soleil d'Horizon allait sûrement leur raconter comment c'était passé le combat. Cela ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

Le chaton s'approcha de la réserve de nourriture. Il jeta son choix sur le lapin bien dodu qui ornait la pile. Il l'apporta vers sa tanière, en mangea en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les dires de son chef.

Comme il l'avait prévu, ce dernier annonça au clan que la bête était morte. Soleil d'Horizon et Crépuscule d'Argent racontèrent la bataille, puis tout deux descendirent, laissant Pleine Lune seul sur le promontoire. Celui-ci ajouta alors autre chose :

« Je dois aussi vous annoncer que, suite au cri entendu cet après-midi, Eclair de Lune a disparu. Vous ne l'avez pas croisé?

_Non. Répondit Lueur Sombre, étonné.

_Bien. Nous allons donc envoyer un autre groupe de chats le chercher dès se soir. Quand à ceux qui ont aidé à tuer le blaireau, vous avez interdiction totale d'y participer. »

Nuage Tigré ne put entendre la fin de la phrase. Il fut distrait par l'arrivée de Nuage de Soie. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et, après une hésitation, elle lui demanda :

« Dis, tu ne m'en veux pas, toi, d'avoir crié comme ça quand j'ai vu le blaireau? »

Le novice la fixa, étonné. Les femelles ont de ces questions étranges, parfois. Il lui répondit en souriant :

« Mais non, c'est totalement normal que tu ai eu peur de te retrouvée comme ça devant lui. Ça aurait terrifié n'importe qui, même Pleine Lune!

_Tu crois? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_Bien sûr! C'est peut-être un chef, mais il reste un chat, crois-moi! Je suis bien placé pour le dire, c'est mon mentor!

_Merci Nuage Tigré. » Lui répondit Nuage de Soie, qui semblait désormais plus sûre d'elle.

Le chaton, quand à lui, rougit de nouveau, et il lui adressa un dernier sourire, avant de s'éclipser vers son amie, Nuage de Flamme. Elle était en train de se lavée le flanc. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, elle se redressa aussitôt pour l'accueillir, le regard brillant.

« Ça va? Tu n'est pas blessé? Comment c'était là bas? C'est vraiment si impressionnant que ça les blaireau? » Questionna-t-elle.

Le petit tigré se rendit alors compte que dans le feu de l'action, il n'avait pas tellement pris le temps de détailler la bête. Et lorsqu'elle était morte, il n'avait plus osé la regarder. Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, il lui répondit :

« Oui, ça va, et a part une petite morsure, je n'ai rien. Là-bas, comme tu dis, c'était excitant! Quand au blaireau, le plus impressionnant chez lui, c'est ses griffes. Je te jure, elles sont immense! »

Nuage de Flamme le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis elle bailla et lui répondit :

« Eh ben, t'en a de la chance. Moi, j'ai pas eu le droit de sortir du camp à cause de cette maudite bestiole, et je suis restée toute la journée au camp. Franchement, je me suis bien ennuyée, comparé à toi!

_Tu sais, nous, on a cherché pendant la majorité de la journée, et à midi, on n'a même pas mangé!» La rassura l'apprenti. La femelle lui lança un regard désolé, comme si elle s'en voulait de l'embêter avec ses réflexions, après ce qu'il avait fait lui.

« Ça sera Nuage de Brume, Aurore Boréale, Plume Sauvage, Feuille Cendrée et Nuage d'Ebène! » Annonça Ecaille Rousse à ses chatons.

Ils étaient tous couchés dans la pouponnière. Braise avait les yeux levé vers sa mère, attentive à ses dires.

Ces noms, c'était ceux des félins choisis pour aller chercher Eclair de Lune, dont on n'était toujours sans nouvelle depuis qu'il c'était éclipsé après le cri.

Le soleil était encore éloigné de l'horizon. La patrouille en question était déjà partie, la chatonne rousse les avait vu, tout comme elle avait vue partir la patrouille du soir, composée de Pierre Grise, Esprit Vif et Vent d'Hiver. Ecorce de Sapin avait été le seul guerrier à partir à la chasse aujourd'hui.

Mais la petite s'en voulait de plus en plus d'avoir laissé partir Eclair de Lune comme ça. Il était blessé, il avait pu lui arriver quelque chose! Et puis, pourquoi était-il parti au juste?

Elle se rappela alors l'avoir souvent vu discuter avec Lueur Sombre et Fleur de Givre, des chasseurs qui étaient tous deux présents dans le groupe qui était parti tuer le blaireau, et il le savait.

_Alors, si il est partie n entendant le cri, c'était parce qu'il avait peur pour ses amis?_ Pensa Braise. En tout cas, les deux félins et tous ceux qui avaient participer à la mort du blaireau étaient dans leur tanière.

La chatonne, avec sa curiosité, savait souvent où était qui, les membres des patrouilles, etc... Il fallait aussi dire qu'elle restait toute la journée au camp, et que, dans ces conditions, ce n'était pas très difficile de le savoir, mais il fallait aussi s'y intéressé. Patte de Velours et Ombre Nocturne, eux, ne s'intéressaient pas à ce genre de chose. En ce moment elle les voyait moins, d'ailleurs. Elle avait passée une bonne partie de la journée avec Eclair de Lune.

Ecaille d'Ambre dormait déjà. La naissance était de plus en plus proche, et elle était souvent fatiguée. D'après Pelage de Marbre, moins elle se déplaçait, mieux c'était.

Braise se demandait aussi pourquoi tant de félins étaient partis à la recherche du félin disparu. Sans doute parce qu'un chat est beaucoup plus difficile à trouver qu'un blaireau.

Et puis, Nuage Tigré avait quand même pas mal de chance! Il faisait parti du groupe qui l'avait tué! Et il avait été le seul novice a y aller. Dans ces moments, la petite était vraiment très jalouse envers les autres novices. Dire qu'elle devait toujours attendre une lune!

_Eclair de Lune, s'il te plaît, reviens sain et sauf, au moins pour tes amis!_

Braise pris alors sa décision, elle aussi. Prétextant vouloir prendre un peu de rab parce qu'elle avait faim, la petite sortie de la pouponnière, s'approcha de la réserve de nourriture, pris une grive. Elle s'amusa à le déplumer avant de le manger. Puis, au lieu de revenir dans le tas de ronces, elle en fit le tour le plus discrètement possible. Puis elle se glissa entre les fougères, jeta un coup d'œil au camp endormi pour vérifier si quelqu'un l'avait vue, puis, ne voyant personne, elle parti.

Dans l'ombre du promontoire, un regard bleu fixai l'endroit où avait disparue la chatonne, avant de disparaître.

La clairière paraissait alors étrangement calme. Les arbres faisaient osciller doucement leurs branches, le bruissement de l'eau était faible, l'air était frais, la lune brillait entre deux nuages dans le ciel, et le camp était devenu immobile...

Eclair de Lune repris conscience. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, et la première chose qu'il aperçut fut le ciel étoilé, où courait quelque nuages. Il tenta de se redressé. Le murmure de l'eau qui coule parvint à ses oreilles. Il tourna la tête, et aperçut une rivière à côté de lui. Mais pas d'arbre. Des roseaux et l'eau d'un côté, et une immense plaine de l'autre.

Le guerrier se releva avec difficulté. Son flanc lui faisait mal, vraiment mal, encore plus que d'habitude, et il était trempé. Comment était-il arrivé là? En tout cas, il n'était plus sur les terres du clan du Lac, ça, il en était certain.

Il se souvint alors. Il était parti aider ses amis lorsqu'il avait entendu le cri. Après avoir parcouru une certaine distance, il avait sauté par dessus un buisson, atterrit juste devant la Rivière Mère, et il était tombé dedans. Après, plus rien, le trou noir. Il ne se souvenait même pas d'être sortit de l'eau.

L'odeur d'un autre félin parvint alors jusqu'à ses narines. Il se retourna et une voix s'éleva dans le calme de la nuit, une voix de femelle :

« Tu ne devrait pas bouger. Ta blessure s'est infectée. »


	5. Chapitre Trois

Chapitre Trois

Braise s'arrêta, complètement essoufflée. Elle n'avait jamais passé une nuit pareille. C'était épuisant et ça faisait peur, mais c'était vraiment génial!

Elle avait d'abord chercher un moyen de monter jusqu'au lac sans se faire voir. Mais progresser à travers les fougères et buissons, sans aucun sentier pour se guider, ni aucun point de repère à voir, pas même le camp, ça avait été plus difficile que prévu. Heureusement, la chatonne avait eu la bonne idée d'aller vers la gauche, qui, là où elle était, lui permettait d'approcher du lac. Ensuite, quand elle avait senti que ça commençait à monter, elle avait continuer de marcher, mais en diagonale vers la gauche. Finalement, elle était tombée sur le sentier qu'elle avait utilisé un peu plus tôt. Elle n'eut alors plus qu'à le suivre pour arriver à destination.

Elle avait alors put admirer l'éclat de la lune se reflétant sur l'eau, envoyant des reflets argenté un peu partout dans la clairière. Le doux vent frais du soir lui avait caressé la fourrure, mais s'attarder aurait été une erreur.

La petite trouva du regard ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle fit le tour du Lac pour se retrouvée sur l'autre rive, et huma l'air, à un endroit où les herbes étaient aplaties, et portaient l'odeur du guerrier disparu. Les odeurs des félins qui avaient étés envoyé à sa recherche étaient aussi présentes. Ils avaient utilisés la même technique qu'elle._ Peut-être qu'ils vont le retrouvé seul. Je n'ai peut-être pas à m'en mêlée. Et puis, comment une petite chatonne comme moi pourrait être plus efficace que des guerriers? _Se dit-elle, soudain hésitante. Mais bon, elle voulait continuer quand même.

C'était quand même étrange, comment elle c'était attachée à Eclair de Lune durant le peu de temps où elle avait été avec lui. Enfin, il faut dire que les trois quart d'une journée, ce n'est pas rien.

Braise avança encore parmi les végétaux, mais la trace disparaissait peu à peu. Elle sentait l'odeur des différent félins se dispersés pour retrouver sa trace.

Elle, elle continua tout droit. C'était ce qu'il avait fait, elle en était certaine.

Elle fit le détour d'un buisson, et elle tomba sur une rivière. Elle se souvenait d'en avoir entendu parler, une rivière proche du camp. Ce devait être la fameuse Rivière Mère, qui alimentait le Lac en eau. Il y avait des éclaboussures d'eau à cet endroit là, et la terre portait les empreintes d'un chat adulte.

La petite ne vit pas d'herbes écrasées en face. Conclusion : si ces empreintes étaient celles d'Eclair de Lune, et elle était certaine de ce fait, alors il était sans doute tombé dans l'eau, et d'après l'état des deux rives, il n'était pas remonté tout de suite.

La chatonne suivit donc l'eau dans le sens du courant. Puis elle arriva à une barrière d'odeurs. Là, la forêt s'éclaircissait beaucoup, et elle voyait une immense plaine, derrière les arbres.

Au même endroit, elle détectait les effluves de la patrouille qui devait toujours quadriller le territoire. La trace était plutôt fraîche. Ils devaient être parti le chercher ailleurs.

Braise, n'ayant pas remarqué de trace disant que le chat était remonté, pris son courage à deux pattes et franchi la frontière de la Forêt Claire, la limite la moins surveillée des terres du clan du Lac, qui donnait ensuite sur des terres inconnues...

« Qui êtes-vous? » Demanda Eclair de Lune à la chatte qui se trouvait devant lui. Une femelle au pelage blanc taché de gris, et aux yeux vert émeraude.

« Mon nom est Rivière de Cèdre. Et toi? »

Le guerrier se rallongea, comme le lui avait conseiller la solitaire. Il était sûr que c'était une solitaire, puisqu'elle ne portait l'odeur d'aucun clan, contrairement à lui.

Le guerrier la jaugea un instant du regard. Puis il se dit que, pour l'instant, il pouvait peut-être lui faire confiance. Elle n'avait pas l'air trop méchante.

« Moi, c'est Eclair de Lune.

_Tu as une drôle d'odeur sur toi.

_C'est celle du clan du Lac, et elle n'a rien de bizarre. Rétorqua-t-il.

_Ah, oui, je vois de quel tribu tu parle! Sourit la femelle.

_Mais pourquoi... » Commença le mâle.

Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase. Il ne savait pas exactement quel mot utilisé. Une chose était sûr, elle ne lui était pas agressive, mais justement, pourquoi? Et comment savait-elle que sa blessure était infectée? Chose qui, après vérification, était d'ailleurs vraie, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment soigner une blessure infectée.

« Oui? » Demanda Rivière de Cèdre en souriant.

Non, les solitaires n'étaient pas agressifs, mais d'où venait ce mensonge alors? Qui inventait toutes ces histoires fausses?

« Comment sais-tu que ma plaie s'est infectée?

_Tu devrait me remercier, on dirait que tu es sur le point de m'attaquer! » Remarqua la femelle.

Le guerrier se rendit alors compte qu'il était tendu, et il se rassura, en se disant que même si elle n'était pas aussi gentille qu'il le paraissait, dans son état, il valait mieux qu'il reste tranquille.

« Je t'ai sorti de l'eau. Poursuivit la chatte. Et puis ta blessure c'était rouverte, il fallait bien que j'y jette un coup d'œil. Le temps que j'aille chercher des toiles d'araignées, la plaie c'était déjà infectée. Et puis, si tu as faim... »

Eclair de Lune aperçut alors une souris aux pattes de la solitaire. Il resta un instant muet, puis il finit par déclarer :

« Merci. Je suis désolé si je t'ai paru hostile. J'ai l'habitude d'être méfiant envers les inconnus. Expliqua-t-il.

_C'est pas grave, tu n'es pas le premier chat de clan que je croise.

_Ah bon? S'étonna le guerrier. Comment s'appelait l'autre?

_Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu me dire son nom, mais il murmurait parfois des noms dans son sommeil, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, des choses comme « Plume de Cygne, Plume de Cygne ».

_Tu es sûre? S'exclama Eclair de Lune. C'était il y a combien de temps.

_Je ne sais pas, plusieurs lunes. Répondit Rivière de Cèdre. Mais Plume de Cygne est une solitaire plutôt connue dans le coin. Enfin, je doit dire que je ne l'ai plus revue après que ce chat là fut passé ici.

_Ah bon, une solitaire? Et... et ce chat, il était comment? Son caractère, tu le connaît à peu près? » Questionna le guerrier, qui pensait à un félin en particulier.

Le mâle écouta la solitaire parler, et au final, il en tira la conclusion suivante : ce chat ressemblait fort au Cœur de Neige dont tous le monde parlait. Eclair de Lune avait été très proche de ce félin avant son départ, puisqu'il avait été son mentor. Mais ce chat semblait sortir d'une histoire d'amour, et il n'avait jamais été question d'un amour caché. Cœur de Neige avait disparu lors d'une nuit, et la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'a vu, c'était dans la tanière du chef, qui était déjà Pleine Lune à l'époque. Il parlait avec leur chef, mais on ignorai de quoi.

A ce moment là, leur lieutenant était Tache de Faucon. Ce dernier était mort accidentellement dans la Grande Falaise peu après. Pour tous, c'était un accident. Il était même avec une patrouille à ce moment là. Il c'était un peu éloigné du groupe, avait sondé le fond du gouffre, et il était tombé, tout simplement.

Soleil d'Horizon lui avait alors succédé. De toute façon, Tache de Faucon n'avait jamais été ni aimé, ni détesté. C'était un chat accueillit par la tribu, parce qu'on l'avait trouvé chaton à l'entrée du camp, et une reine avait été assez clémente pour s'occuper de lui. Quand à la reine en question, elle devait être morte. Tout cela remontait à plusieurs saisons.

Eclair de Lune n'était que peu au courant des déplacements des membres du clan. En revanche, c'était un guerrier très au courant de l'histoire des anciens chasseurs.

Rivière de Cèdre poussa la proie vers lui. Il la remercia, puis commença à la manger, affamé.

C'est alors que les buissons s'écartèrent derrière lui. Les rares buissons qu'il y avait ici.

Eclair de Lune se retourna et reconnu aussitôt le félin qui apparut.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fiche ici? »

Braise fut vite essoufflée. Elle marchait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, le ciel était toujours bleu, mais l'aube approchait de plus en plus. La petite était épuisée et affamée.

Elle le savait maintenant, jamais elle n'aurait du sortir du camp comme ça. Mais elle était tout de même bien contente d'avoir mangé avant de partir, sinon ça serait bien pire. Sauf que les chatons comme elle ne sont pas encore destinés à parcourir de telles distances.

Oh, comme elle aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à ses côté, même si ça aurait été Ombre Nocturne! Elle se sentait vraiment seule, sous le ciel étoilé, et devant l'immensité de la Plaine.

Elle suivait toujours la rivière. Pour deux raisons. La première venait de son but : retrouver Eclair de Lune. Et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouver de trace indiquant que le guerrier était sorti de l'eau, elle continuerait à la suivre.

Ensuite, pour une raison d'orientation. Si elle le trouvait, il leur faudrait rentrer. Alors, ils n'auraient plus qu'à suivre le court d'eau en sens inverse pour arriver chez eux.

Juste un petit détail. Pourquoi personne n'avait été surpris par la présence du blaireau? Braise avait entendu que ces bestioles sont en général faciles à repéré et qu'elles sont principalement nocturne. Alors, que fichait ce blaireau-là à cet endroit et à ce moment?

Et puis, elle se souvint que la nourriture se faisait rare hors des terres, sur les terrains désertiques qui entouraient le territoire du clan du Lac. Alors celui-ci était venu chez eux pour manger, et quand une bestiole pareille a faim, elle se fiche bien du jour ou de la nuit.

Et puis, la chatonne se demanda pourquoi elle pensait à ça. Ce n'était pas tellement le moment, étant donné les circonstances. La petite s'arrêta devant un rocher qui s'élevait juste sur le bord de la rivière. Elle y s'asseoir dessus, et elle contempla son reflet, se demandant quoi faire. Ce qu'elle voyait, c'était une jeune chatte de quelques lunes, aux yeux ambré et à la fourrure rousse, le bout des pattes blanche apparaissant sur le bout de son perchoir, le vent agitant sa fourrure en tous sens.

Maintenant, elle regrettait vraiment d'être partie. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête? Elle pensait qu'elle, une petite chatonne, pourrait vraiment retrouvée un guerrier qu'elle connaissait à peine, réussir là ou des guerriers mille fois plus expérimentés qu'elle avaient échouer? Non, franchement, elle se trouvait elle-même assez idiote en cet instant...

Eclair de Lune fixa, surpris autant que la solitaire, de l'arrivée inattendue et discrète de Nuage d'Ebène. Essoufflé, le novice paraissait fier, mais le guerrier ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Finalement, l'apprenti se décida à répondre à la question de son aîné :

«Comment ça ce que je fais ici? Et toi alors? Tu avais disparu du camp, alors Pleine Lune a envoyé une patrouille à ta recherche. Nous avions perdus ta trace peu après le Lac à cause des nombreuses plantes odorantes du coin. Nous nous sommes séparés et j'ai été le seul à continuer tout droit pour arriver jusqu'à la Rivière Mère, et je pense que c'est par là que tu es passé. Ensuite, je t'ai cherché aux environs de l'eau, mais tes traces tout comme ton odeur étaient indécelable, alors j'ai pensé que tu n'étais pas remonté et j'ai commencé à suivre la rivière tout en farfouillant un peu aux alentours pour être sûr de ne pas perdre ta trace, et j'ai finit par arriver jusqu'ici! Et elle, c'est qui? Une solitaire?»

Rivière de Cèdre semblait à peine surprise par l'irruption soudaine du novice. Elle l'écouta avec calme et ne se vexa pas de son ton quelque peu dégaineux lorsqu'il se mit à parler d'elle. Elle répondit avec une note de moquerie dans la voix :

«Hum, est-ce qu'on vous apprend tous à vous méfier des étrangers et à être hostiles comme ça?

-Vous ne vous battez jamais entre solitaires? Demanda Eclair de Lune, curieux.

-Non, cela arrive rarement, mais cela dépend beaucoup des félins. Il y en a qui mettent des jours à faire confiance à quelqu'un, d'autre qui attaquent chaque nouveau chat rencontré, et le nombre de possibilités de réaction à une rencontre est aussi vaste que le nombre de félins et leurs caractère uniques. Expliqua la femelle. Puis elle se tourna vers l'apprenti et lui répondit : Je suis effectivement une solitaire et je m'appelle Rivière de Cèdre. Enchantée. Et toi, qui es-tu?»

Le chaton ne calma pas son hostilité aussi vite qu'Eclair de Lune. Les préjugés qu'on lui avait maintes fois répétés étaient trop gravés en lui pour qu'il ai confiance en si peu de temps en une chatte qu'il considérait comme vagabonde. Il répondit néanmoins :

«Nuage d'Ebène. Novice du clan du Lac.

-Le nom est bien choisit. Commenta la femelle. Puis elle ajouta : Peut-être voulez-vous rentrez chez nous tout de suite?»

Le novice hocha la tête, encore méfiant, et il ne cherchait absolument pas à le cacher. Eclair de Lune pris alors la parole :

«Oui, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour nous de regagner notre territoire au plus vite, ils doivent s'inquiéter au camp...»

En parlant, il pensait particulièrement à ses deux amis, Lueur Sombre et Fleur de Givre. Mais aussi à la petite Braise...

Alors que la solitaire semblait s'apprêter à parler, la brise souffla, et le novice au pelage noir, qui c'était approché de quelque pas, se retourna aussitôt, détectant la présence d'un nouveau venu...

Braise contourna le rocher pour reprendre sa route, lorsque le vent, changeant de sens, lui apporta une odeur qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarquée : celle d'un apprenti de son clan. La chatonne huma l'air, et cru reconnaître l'odeur de Nuage d'Ebène. Elle ne connaissait pas le parfum de chaque membre de son clan, mais elle pouvait évidement reconnaître celui de l'apprenti de Feuille Cendrée, cette guerrière si gentille qu'elle espérait avoir comme mentor, si l'entraînement de son actuel novice se terminait bientôt.

Pendant quelques secondes, la rouquine ne compris pas pourquoi il serait passé par là, puis elle se rappela qu'il faisait parti de la patrouille chargée de retrouver Eclair de Lune. Serait-il possible qu'un apprenti soit le seul à avoir suivit la même piste qu'elle? Les adultes étaient-ils donc tous si aveugles? Toute fière de penser qu'elle était sur la bonne voie, et pas les félins dont la mission était justement celle dont elle dont elle c'était chargée, hormis Nuage d'Ebène, elle se mit à remuer la queue. Puis elle fit encore plusieurs pas avant d'entendre au loin une conversation. Aussitôt, il lui sembla reconnaître les voix du guerrier et du novice sombre. La troisième voix, celle d'une chatte, lui était inconnue. Toute heureuse à l'idée d'avoir atteint son but, mais un peu jalouse quand même de Nuage d'Ebène d'avoir retrouvé Eclair de Lune avant elle, même si il était parti bien avant, la chatonne s'élança en courant vers la source du bruit. En même temps que débutait sa course, le vent changea soudain, la portant en avant. Elle se rendit également compte qu'il portait son odeur jusqu'aux félins lorsqu'elle déboula d'entre les fougères devant trois chats, dont la femelle seulement lui était totalement étrangère.

«Que... Braise?»

La rouquine sourit devant l'étonnement d'Eclair de Lune. La réaction de Nuage d'Ebène lui plut beaucoup moins :

«Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, gamine? Rentre au camp, tu ne devrais pas être ici!»

C'était connu, mais le novice n'avait aucune diplomatie pour parler, mais ses paroles piquèrent la chatonne au vif. D'abord à cause de sa façon de lui parler, et ensuite parce qu'il ne l'avait même pas appelé par son nom! Il le connaissait, au moins? Quoique, il l'aurait su, cela aurait encore plus énervé la petite d'avoir été appelée «gamine». Elle était contente d'avoir retrouvé l'adulte, l'inconnue, elle n'y faisait plus attention pour le moment. Seul comptait la réplique un peu trop arrogante à son goût de l'apprenti.

«D'abord, je m'appelle Braise, et ensuite, moi aussi, je cherche Eclair de Lune, et je ne rentrerais pas sans lui! Toi, je m'en fiche!»

La dernière phrase blessa quelque peu Nuage d'Ebène. Il faisait beaucoup attention à l'avis qu'avaient les autres félins sur lui. Puis il parut se dire que son avis n'était pas important. Il voulut parler, mais la rouquine le devança :

«Bonjour! Adressa-t-elle à la femelle. Qui es-tu?»

Son ton, dénué de toute agressivité ou méfiance, juste de la curiosité, fit sourire la solitaire. Après l'hostilité des deux mâles, cette petite paraissait vraiment très amicale. Elle répondit donc avec une voix gentille :

«Je m'appelle Rivière de Cèdre.»

La chatonne n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Son nom, pour le moment, suffisait. Aurait-elle été en exploration, elle aurait sans doute voulut faire connaissance, mais là, elle avait décidé de ramener le blessé, et elle le ferait! Et elle savait déjà que cette femelle était une solitaire. Braise s'approcha ensuite d'Eclair de Lune et lui demanda :

«Ça va? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi es-tu parti?

-Eh bien...»

Le guerrier semblait un peu gêner. En les voyant tous les deux, on aurait cru que l'adulte était la rouquine et le mâle un gamin en faute. Finalement, il décida de lui expliquer ce qui était alors passé par sa petite tête, quand ils se reposaient près du Lac.

«En fait, j'avais peur pour mes amis, alors quand j'ai entendu le cri... J'ai décidé d'y aller, mais je suis tombé dans la Rivière Mère et j'y ai perdu connaissance. Heureusement, cette solitaire m'a repêché et...»

Il se tut à nouveau. Ce n'était glorieux pour aucun félin de dire à d'autres chats qu'une inconnue avait pris soin de lui. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, lui avait apporté à manger, et lui, il c'était montré méfiant. Dans son état, à ce moment là, elle aurait pu le tuer ou le laisser mourir sans aucun problème, pourtant! Il avait soudain honte de son comportement, depuis qu'il était parti retrouvé ses amis, qu'il n'avait, au final, même pas croisé.

«Je tiens à vous signaler que je ne pense pas qu'Eclair de Lune soit en état de voyager, sa blessure ne lui permet pas de se déplacer.

-Oh, mais notre cher Nuage d'Ebène ici présent va le porter!» Railla Braise, ne pouvant s'empêcher de prendre sa petite revanche sur le novice. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard menaçant, histoire qu'elle se taise. Vu qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire, la rouquine s'«exécuta».

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard avant de le poser sur l'apprenti qui compris aussitôt la raison de la lueur interrogative qu'il lisait dans leurs yeux.

«Je ne pense pas pouvoir porter Eclair de Lune très longtemps, enfin, pas jusqu'au bout en tout cas... avoua-t-il. Et trouver les autres membres de la patrouille prendrait du temps.

-Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider à le ramener jusqu'à la frontière de votre territoire. Après, je doute d'avoir la permission d'aller plus loin.»

Nuage d'Ebène lui jeta un regard méfiant, mais il hocha néanmoins la tête, signalant ainsi qu'il acceptait la proposition de la femelle, même si c'était un peu à contrecœur.

Braise s'approcha alors des trois félins et demanda :

«Et moi, je ne peux pas aider?

-Toi? Tu n'as qu'à éclairer le chemin! Proposa Rivière de Cèdre. Tu nous indiquera par où passé!

-C'est facile! S'exclama la chatonne. Il suffit de suivre la rivière dans le sens inverse du courant!»

Son enthousiasme et son énergie firent sourire les deux adultes, tendit que Nuage d'Ebène semblait presque bouder. Finalement, ils décidèrent de se mettre en route.

Nuage Tigré ouvrit les yeux et reconnu aussitôt le toit de la tanière des apprentis. Confus, il roula sur le dos pour que ses pattes touchent le sol.

Il dormait très bien, d'un sommeil sans rêve mais profond et tranquille, et le voilà maintenant parfaitement éveillé, alors qu'il n'avait entendu aucun son, rien ne l'avait toucher, bref, alors qu'il ne voyait absolument pas ce qui avait pu le tirer de son sommeil. C'est alors qu'il eu l'impression qu'un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait. Finalement, le novice se leva et sorti de la tanière, veillant à ne pas réveiller les autres apprentis. Le chaton tigré aperçut la lumière de la lune, en croissant, éclairer le camp d'une pâle lueur argentée. Cette lumière, associée à son excellente vision nocturne, faisait qu'il voyait pratiquement aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Tous les félins semblaient dormir, rien ne clochait. Alors pourquoi s'être levé? D'où lui venait cette impression de danger imminent? Nuage Tigré huma l'air, et ne décela aucune odeur suspecte. C'est alors qu'un mouvement attira son attention. Sur le qui-vive, il dirigea son regard vers la zone en question, et aperçut alors Ecaille Rousse sortir de la tanière du chef du clan. Elle semblait inquiète et soucieuse. La reine se hâta de regagner la pouponnière, tandis que Pleine Lune la suivait dehors et la regardait partir. Curieux, le novice s'approcha à petites foulées discrètes de son mentor. Ce dernier, grand guerrier qu'il fût, ne le remarqua qu'au dernier moment. Il se tourna vers lui sans marquer de surprise particulière en voyant qu'il était réveillé, et le devança dans la prise de parole :

«Je crois bien que j'ai fait une erreur.»

Le meneur avait employé un ton que son apprenti ne lui avait encore jamais entendu. Il se demanda aussitôt ce qui c'était passé pour que son chef fasse une tête pareille. Il semblait... déçut de lui-même, un peu honteux, et il cherchait à peine à le cacher devant lui, alors qu'il l'avait vu tenter de se montrer plutôt rassurant auprès d'Ecaille Rousse. Nuage Tigré ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour parler mais, à nouveau, son mentor le devança :

«Braise s'est enfuie. Il est probable qu'elle soit partie à la recherche d'Eclair de Lune. Et je m'en veux, car je l'ai vue partir en solitaire, et je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher...»

Il se tut, baissant la tête. Jamais Nuage Tigré, ni aucun membre du clan, ne l'avait vu douter ainsi. Il ne ressemblait plus au chef sûr de lui que son apprenti connaissait. Il... s'ouvrait à lui. Le chaton en était tellement surpris qu'il n'osa pas parler, sentant que Pleine Lune allait continuer à parler. Ce qui fut très vite le cas.

«J'ai de plus en plus l'impression de faire un mauvais chef...»

La note, triste, que le novice perçut dans la voix du guerrier, le décida à donner son avis :

«Non, tu es un bon chef! Grâce à toi, on a tué le blaireau! On va bientôt la retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas! Si ça se trouve, elle va même revenir avec Eclair de Lune et la patrouille qui le cherche!»

Le meneur n'eut pas le temps de lever la tête pour formuler une réponse que la brise leur apporta l'odeur de plusieurs félins. Les deux chats se retournèrent pour voir entrer dans le camp en silence le groupe chargé de retrouver le blessé, dans sa quasi-totalisé, ou presque. En les voyant, ils s'approchèrent aussitôt de leur chef pour faire leur rapport.

«Pleine Lune, nous sommes désolés, mais nous n'avons pas retrouvé Eclair de Lune! Et Nuage d'Ebène n'es pas revenu au moment que nous nous étions fixés. Il s'est peut-être perdu, mais il a aussi pu trouver la trace de...

-Merci, ça ira. Leur annonça le félin blanc. Nous pouvez aller vous restaurer et vous reposer.»

L'unique novice restante, Nuage de Brume, s'inclina avant de prendre congé, tandis que les trois guerriers restaient plantés devant leur chef. Feuille Cendrée, qui venait de parler, hésitait à reprendre la parole, mais le meneur ne lui en donna pas le temps.

«Allez donc vous reposer. Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait, même si vous n'avez pas retrouvé Eclair de Lune. Et dites-le aussi à Nuage de Brume.»

Les trois chats s'inclinèrent également avec respect avant de filer directement vers la tanière des guerriers pour certains, ou de prendre une proie au passage pour d'autres.

Enfin, le maître et son élève furent à nouveau seuls. Pleine Lune poussa un soupir puis rentra dans son repère. Il avait l'air d'avoir complètement oublié la présence de Nuage Tigré. Ce dernier, confus, décida de retourner se coucher. Peut-être que le sommeil allait revenir.

L'aube se levait lorsque Braise aperçut enfin l'entrée du camp. Épuisée, fatiguée, elle fut donc très heureuse de savoir qu'elle pourrait bientôt se reposer. Elle ignorait si sa mère comptait la fâcher pour son escapade ou vanter son courage. La connaissant, la chatonne optait plutôt pour la première solution. Joyeuse à l'idée de remplir un ventre qui recommençait également à grogner, elle fit demi-tour pour avertir le novice et le guerrier.

Le voyage du retour avait été bien plus long qu'elle ne le pensait. Porter Eclair de Lune avait très vite fatigué Rivière de Cèdre, et elle avait aussi du faire attention à ne pas rouvrir sa blessure, qu'elle avait soignée avant leur départ. La rouquine avait pour mission de trouver les passages les plus faciles, tout en ne perdant pas de vue la rivière, qui leur servait de point de repère. Au début, la petite c'était rendue compte que le Lac ne donnait sur aucun court d'eau. Pourtant, elle savait que la Rivière Mère l'en alimentait. Elle se demandait si l'eau ne passait pas sous terre, et si c'était le cas, pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun trou dans le sol du Lac? Et où partait l'eau, car il fallait bien qu'elle aille quelque part pour qu'il y ai besoin que de l'eau arrive en permanence. Elle s'évaporait, peut-être, ou elle continuait sous terre, va savoir. Mais sa tâche nécessitait toute son attention, et elle avait rapidement cessé d'y penser pour plutôt essayé de conserver son énergie. Nuage d'Ebène, lui, avait pour tâche de veiller à ce que les deux adultes progresse sans encombre et il aidait la solitaire si nécessaire. Il avait finit par abandonner son hostilité pour se concentrer sur sa tâche, désirant prouver qu'il était fidèle au clan, et donc à ses membres, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'apprécier particulièrement Eclair de Lune.

A la frontière du clan du Lac, le blessé avait changé de porteur. L'apprenti, déjà quelque peu épuisé par le chemin parcouru et les efforts fournis, avait cependant réussit à transporter le guerrier le reste du chemin, même si ils avaient tous observé une petite pause à la limite de leur territoire, avant que la solitaire ne parte. Braise et Eclair de Lune l'avaient salués amicalement, mais Nuage d'Ebène, toujours méfiant, lui avait à peine dit «Au revoir».

La suite du trajet n'avais pas été bien différente du reste du chemin, car ils connaissaient mieux le territoire, même si le rôle de Braise restait tout de même utile. Pour les deux mâles, un félin en moins avait changé plus de choses, mais ils s'en étaient bien sortis.

Braise filait entre les fougères, et elle arriva rapidement jusqu'aux deux chats. Elle s'exclama aussitôt :

«On arrive! Tu avais raison Eclair de Lune, c'est bien le chemin de l'entrée du camp!

-Moins fort! Tu vas réveiller toute la forêt! Ronchonna le novice, dont le caractère avait empiré maintenant qu'il était épuisé, les pattes endolories par le trajet. Sans le guerrier à transporter, il aurait été plus en forme.

-Désolé...» Fit la rouquine, adoptant profil bas pour cette fois. Ils avaient échangés peu de mots au court du voyage, mais elle avait vite compris qu'il valait mieux laisser Nuage d'Ebène avec sa mauvaise humeur.

Leur arrivée, au début, passa inaperçu. La plupart des félins, à cause des évènements de la veille, étaient fatigués. Le premier chat à les apercevoir fut une reine pensive à l'entrée de la pouponnière : Ecaille Rousse. Dès qu'elle vit sa fille passer l'entrée, elle resta un instant immobile, comme si elle pensait voir un mirage, puis elle courut vers elle en la percuta de plein fouet, ayant de loin raté son freinage.

«Braise! Enfin! Tu n'as rien? Où étais-tu? Pourquoi es-tu partie? J'étais inquiète, et tes frères aussi!

-Quoi, Ombre Nocturne aussi? Ça m'étonnerait! Railla la chatonne.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises!» Répliqua la mère d'une voix chargée d'émotions. Elle donna un coup de langue sur la tête de la rouquine, soulagée de l'avoir retrouvée. Même si l'instant était au retrouvailles, Braise n'était pas dupe : les réprimandes viendraient plus tard.

Cependant, les ronronnements assourdissants de la reine avaient sortis de leur tanière plusieurs félins. Les premiers à se rendre vraiment compte que le disparu était revenu, ainsi que le dernier membre de la patrouille furent Petit Ecurueil, Pleine Lune et Ecaille d'Ambre. Bizarrement les guerriers et novices furent plus long à émerger, la plupart ayant effectué de dures missions la veille.

Aussitôt, le chef s'approcha d'eux. Braise décida de rester pour voir ce qu'il dirait de son comportement.

«Ah, Nuage d'Ebène et Eclair de Lune, vous voilà enfin de retour! Que s'est-il passé?

-Eh bien...» Commença le blessé, qui hésita pendant quelques secondes pendant lesquelles sont regard passa de l'apprenti à la chatonne, avant de se décider et de tout raconter à son chef, dans les moindres détails. Le guerrier avait la réputation de ne jamais mentir.

La rouquine ne fit que très légèrement attention à son récit, hormis lorsqu'il mentionna les dires de la solitaire à propos de Cœur de Neige. A part ça, elle se contenta de vérifier qu'il ne disait pas bêtise. Lorsqu'il eu finit de parler, Pleine Lune semblait pensif. Le reste du clan c'était approché d'eux et les entourait désormais, mais ils c'étaient réunis dans un tel silence que Nuage d'Ebène, concentré sur les paroles du blessé, sursauta presque en voyant les autres chats les écouter avec autant d'attention que lui. Dès le début du récit, Eclair de Lune c'était allongé, soulageant ainsi le novice de son poids.

Enfin, le meneur pris la parole, entouré de son lieutenant et de son apprenti.

«Bien, il faudrait que je parle à cette... Rivière de Cèdre. Vous êtes donc tous rentrés sain et sauf, cette phrase vaut plus que le plus long des discours, car c'est l'essentiel. Nuage d'Ebène, tu as fait preuve d'endurance et de courage, le clan te remercie. Tu peux aller te reposer.»

Aussitôt, l'intéresser s'inclina et s'éloigna, tout fier des paroles du chef. A peine était-il parti que Pleine Lune repris, tournant son regard sur le guerrier :

«Quand à toi... Je comprend pourquoi tu es parti, tu voulais vérifier que tes amis aillent bien, et je suppose que tu as compris avoir agit sans réfléchir, inutile que j'insiste dessus, n'est-ce pas?»

Le félin hocha la tête. Braise s'aperçut alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu parler avec Lueur Sombre et Fleur de Givre depuis l'épisode avec le blaireau. Pour des amis, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup passés le voir. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas très bavard, va savoir. La chatonne ne connaissait pas le caractère de chaque membre du clan, la plupart des novices et apprentis étant toujours en mission de chasse, patrouille ou entraînement.

Finalement, le chef porta son regard sur elle, et la rouquine se senti aussitôt toute petite face au mâle blanc et imposant. Il parla cependant d'une voix plutôt douce, mais aussi sévère :

«Quant à toi, Braise, tu t'es montrée très courageuse en allant au secours d'Eclair de Lune, mais tu comprend aussi que tu aurais mieux fait de rester au camp, n'est ce pas?»

La chatonne acquiesça. Pleine Lune ajouta alors, sur un ton presque amusé et moqueur :

«Je laisse ta mère se chargée du sermon...»

Plusieurs rires s'élevèrent dans l'assistance. C'est alors que la rouquine pris conscience que, bien que son chef n'ai pas appelé les membres de la tribu, ils étaient tous présents. Elle était un peu vexée que son chef de soit un peu moqué d'elle, mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas méchant. Ecaille Rousse lui donna un nouveau coup de langue sur la tête au moment où le meneur faisait signe que les félins pouvaient retourner à leurs occupations, qui étaient de dormir pour la plupart. Évidement, ils se dirigèrent vers la pile de gibier, et non vers leurs tanières. Avant de retourner à la pouponnière, Braise entendit Petit Écureuil glisser à son ex-apprenti :

«Bravo pour le sens de l'humour!»

Pleine Lune lui répondit avec un ronronnement joyeux. De toute évidence, le compliment lui plaisait. Il faut dire que les deux mâles plaisantaient rarement.

La chatonne ne put pas rester, car sa mère la tirait avec insistance vers la pouponnière. Elles y étaient presque lorsque Patte de Velours et Ombre Nocturne en sortirent en courant. Seul Patte de Velours s'arrêta à tant, mais son frère percuta les deux femelles avant même d'avoir pu ralentir sa course.

«Humf! Fit leur mère. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend enfin?

-C'est Ecaille d'Ambre!» S'exclamèrent en chœur les deux chatons.

Braise contourna la reine, étonnée. Elle compris aussitôt de quoi parlaient ses frères en entendant des gémissements provenant du taillis d'épines avant que sa mère n'ai put formuler une nouvelle question.

«Elle est en train d'accoucher?» S'exclama la rouquine, et Patte de Velours acquiesça. Sans plus faire attention aux trois félins, la chatonne fonça vers la tanière de Pelage de Marbre et de Nuage de Soie. Elle déboula en coup de vent entre eux et chuchota le plus fort possible :

«Debout debout! Ecaille d'Ambre a ses petits! Debout!»

Bizarrement, ce fut la novice qui fut la première debout. Vu que son mentor tardait plus à émerger, Braise lui donna un petit coup de patte avant de faire volte-face et de revenir vers la pouponnière, toute excitée. Une naissance, c'est tout de même un événement! En revenant, elle croisa Nuage de Flamme qui l'arrêta aussitôt, comprenant qu'un autre événement commençait :

«Eh, attend! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Il se passe quelque chose?

-Oui, c'est Ecaille d'Ambre, elle accouche! Mais vas pas dans la pouponnière, il y aura trop de monde après. J'ai prévenu le guérisseur! Dis-le à Pleine Lune!

-Eh oh, attend!» Appela l'apprentie.

Braise ne l'écouta pas : elle était déjà repartie. Devant le taillis de ronces, il n'y avait plus personne. La rouquine dérapa à l'entrée pour ne pas bousculer ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur. Puis elle avança pour voir la situation, sa fatigue de la nuit oubliée.

La future mère était allongée sur sa litière et elle haletait. Il semblait à la petite qu'il y avait un étrange liquide sous sa queue, mais elle préféra ne pas aller voir. Ecaille Rousse se tenait assise près d'elle et lui chuchotait des paroles au ton rassurant à l'oreille. Après tout, elle avait déjà eu Braise et ses frères. Ces derniers se tenaient à l'écart et observaient la scène avec une certaine hébétude. La rouquine n'eut pas le temps de se demander où se mettre qu'elle entendit arriver d'autres félins.

Trois chats entrèrent dans la tanière : Pelage de Marbre accompagnée de Nuage de Soie, qui avait plusieurs plantes dans la gueule. Les deux guérisseurs s'approchèrent de la mère et tandis que la cadette déposait ses plantes, l'aîné prenait conscience de la situation. Pleine Lune, lui, venait plus calmement. Braise fut quelque peu surprise de le voir : elle ne pensait pas que le chef venait assister aux naissances. Ce dernier jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la scène et demanda aussitôt à la portée d'Ecaille Rousse de quitter les lieux. Du côté de Patte de Velours, il s'exécuta sans protester. Ombre Nocturne émis des objections, puis il suivit son frère en râlant. La chatonne, à l'écart d'eux, ne bougea pas, espérant se faire oublier, mais le meneur se tourna ensuite vers elle et elle du s'en aller aussi. A peine dehors, les trois chatons se mirent d'accord pour aller espionner discrètement ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, ne faisant pas attention à la petite foule qui se rassemblait près de la pouponnière, composée principalement des anciens. Mais le plan des garnements fut réduit à néant lorsque Pleine Lune sortit. Tandis qu'il expliquait l'évènement aux félins présent, il gardait un œil sur la bande, et ils durent se résigner à attendre, comme tous le monde.

Nuage Tigré avait terminé de manger et comptait aller voir son mentor pour partir à l'entraînement lorsque Nuage de Flamme s'approcha également de la pile. Étonné, il se tourna vers elle et demanda:

«Tu n'es pas encore partie avec ton mentor?

-Non! Aujourd'hui, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux! Annonça fièrement la femelle. Chasse, patrouille... ou flemmardise! Elle est fatiguée car elle a pisté Eclair de Lune toute la nuit, ou presque. Ça aurait été plus simple si il était resté au camp, mais bon...

-Comme quoi, ce n'est pas toujours les adultes qui ont raisons!» Ajouta le mâle avec un clin d'œil.

Il pensait rester encore un peu avec elle, puisque Pleine Lune ne sortirait sans doute pas immédiatement, lorsque la chatonne nommée Braise sortie de la pouponnière et fila vers la tanière de Pelage de Marbre. Les deux apprentis n'eurent besoin que d'un seul coup d'œil pour se comprendre. La femelle se dirigea aussitôt vers la direction prise par la rouquine tandis que le mâle gardait la proie choisie par son amie. Il était un peu fatigué à cause de son lever en pleine nuit. Il suivit sa camarade du regard et vit qu'elle croisa rapidement le chemin de la boule de poils toute excitée. Elles échangèrent rapidement quelques phrases, puis Braise retourna à la pouponnière. Hébétée, Nuage de Flamme fonça alors vers lui pour lui exposer la situation en résumé.

«Ecaille d'Ambre, elle a ses petits!

-C'est vrai?

-Oui! Je vais prévenir Pleine Lune!

-Non, c'est bon, je m'en occupe!»

La novice hocha la tête puis elle suivit à nouveau le chemin de la rouquine tandis que Nuage Tigré bondissait vers la tanière de son mentor. Il entra en coup de vent, la nouvelle l'ayant rendu joyeux et excité :

«Ecaille d'Ambre accouche! Annonça-t-il.

-Et tu as de la chance de le savoir! Grommela un mâle blanc encore à moitié endormit. Si la nuit n'avait pas été si mouvementée, nous serions déjà à l'entraînement...»

Le meneur aurait sans doute continué la discution en d'autres circonstances, mais il se leva rapidement et dépassa son apprenti pour sortir de la tanière. Le chaton courut pour le rattraper, car il avançait maintenant à grand pas. Il lui fit signe de rester là où il était à l'entrée du taillis avant d'y pénétrer. Ne voyant pas Nuage de Flamme, le mâle compris qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas pu s'empêcher de répandre la nouvelle. Très vite, il la vit revenir avec les anciens tandis que la portée d'Ecaille Rousse sortait, suivie de Pleine Lune. Ce dernier se mit à expliquer la situation plus précisément aux anciens, mais Nuage Tigré, la connaissant déjà, s'éloigna un peu. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, à part attendre que la naissance se termine, et espérer qu'elle se passe bien. En attendant, il chercha du regard le chemin qui permettait de monter jusqu'au lac. Il le trouva rapidement, l'ayant empreinté maintes et maintes fois lorsqu'il était plus petit. Il se retrouva rapidement sur la petite plage, devant l'étendue d'eau transparente qui faisait la fierté du clan, et qui était aussi le plus grand danger qui le menaçait, même si il leur avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois durant les sécheresses, alors que les autres tribus mourraient de soif. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pu se résoudre à autorisé les membres des autres clan à se servir de leur eau, car ils auraient ainsi découvert la position de leur camp.

«Crrrriiiii»

L'apprenti sursauta, étonné par ce bruit devant de nulle part, et qui se répercuta autour du lac. Les félins, au camp, n'avaient pas du l'entendre. Nuage Tigré en était encore à se demander son origine lorsqu'il aperçut une petite fissure, en haut du barrage, par laquelle passait un mince filet d'eau. Et il compris l'origine du bruit, et le danger qui allait avec. Soudain plein d'énergie, un flot d'adrénaline coulant en lui, le chaton bondit vers le bout du lac, vers le camp. De là, il avait une parfaite vue de l'ensemble des installations, et les félins qui attendaient en surveillant la pouponnière. Le novice pris une grande inspiration, puis il cria :

«LE BARRAGE VA CEDER, IL FAUT QUITTER LE CAMP AU PLUS VITE!»

Tous les chats sursautèrent, puis l'un d'eux, près du Barrage, remarqua l'eau qui coulait, et il donna également l'alerte.

A partir de ce moment, tous devint confus. L'air s'emplit de cris, d'appels, d'ordres. Tous les félins s'activaient à aller réveiller les autres dans leur tanière, les guerriers aidaient les anciens à sortir du sommeil, certains, encore assez vifs pour se déplacer seuls, escaladaient déjà la pente qui les mettrait à l'abri de l'inondation à venir. Pleine Lune, lui, donna quelques ordres avant de rentrer dans la pouponnière. Nuage Tigré pouvait sentir la peur de tous les membres de son clan et, stupéfait, il resta là où il était, devant son clan affolé et fourmillant d'activité, puis il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire : aller les aider ou rester à l'abri? Mais sa loyauté à la tribu l'emporta, résultat de ses doutes à propos de la décision du chef de le prendre pour novice, et il bondit vers le passage. Il y croisa Feuille d'Acanthe, occupée à monter. Voyant qu'elle peinait, il l'aida un peu, puis, alors qu'il repartait, elle lui demanda d'une voix chevrotante :

«Tu crois que je fais bien de partir ainsi, sans aider les autres?

-Bien sûr, il faut vous mettre en sécurité.» Répliqua Nuage Tigré, ayant décelé des remords dans sa voix. Puis il continua de descendre.

A peine arrivé en bas il rentra en plein dans Nuage de Flamme. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir mais compréhensif en lui criant :

«Dépêche-toi, va aider Ecaille d'Ambre à se mettre à l'abri, on s'occupe déjà de ses petits!

-Pas la peine de hurler, je ne suis pas sourd! Répliqua son ami. Où vas-tu?

-Pleine Lune m'a demandé de me mettre à l'abri le plus rapidement possible!»

Sans plus continuer cette discution inutile en de telles circonstance, ils se séparèrent, l'apprenti tigré continua vers le camp, il croisa ainsi Pelage de Marbre, leur guérisseur, aidant Ecaille d'Ambre à monter, tandis que Nuage de Soie, les suivant de près, transportait un des nouveaux-nés. La mère, fatiguée par la naissance, avait du mal à marcher, mais quand le novice se proposa pour les aider, le mâle l'envoya aider à transporter les autres petits, et il se rendit donc à la pouponnière en courant, tandis qu'un nouveau craquement inquiétant retentissait derrière lui...

Braise était complètement perdue. Elle ne voyait absolument rien d'anormal au niveau du Barrage et, pourtant, tous le monde courrait de partout autour d'elle, les guerriers réveillant les novices et aidant les anciens à monter, d'autres se ruaient dans la pouponnière pour aider ses frères à sortir du camp, sa mère s'occupant des chatons d'Ecaille d'Ambre. Rapidement, la nouvelle mère fut à l'abri, ainsi que la plupart des jeunes et anciens. Pleine Lune, la voyant immobile et stupéfaite au milieu de toute l'agitation, lui donna un coup de patte au derrière, sans lui faire mal, en lui ordonnant d'aller se mettre à l'abri en haut du Barrage. Apeurée par le regard du meneur, la rouquine s'exécuta et bondit littéralement sur le chemin qui montait jusqu'au lac. En haut, elle retrouvé déjà presque tous le clan, son chef suivant derrière elle. Soudain, elle s'écria :

«Où sont maman et Eclair de Lune?»

Le niveau sonore, déjà élevé, monta d'un cran, et Vent d'Hiver s'engouffra dans le chemin. La chatonne voulut le suivre, mais le lieutenant l'en empêcha, lui disant que c'était trop dangereux. Pour combler son inquiétude, elle se dirigea vers le bout du lac, et vit ainsi le camp, sa mère portant le dernier chaton d'Ecaille d'Ambre tandis qu'Ecorce de Sapin aidait Petit Ecurueil à se diriger vers le passage, d'où sortit tel un missile le guerrier descendu chercher Eclair de Lune. Ce dernier, ayant remarqué l'agitation dès le début, était déjà en route vers le chemin, mais sa blessure le ralentissait beaucoup. Très vite, les deux mâles s'épaulèrent mutuellement pour commencer à grimper. A ce moment là, un craquement sinistre retentit. Braise sursauta et tourna la tête vers le Barrage, remarquant ainsi que ses frères et d'autres félins l'avaient rejoint.

C'est ainsi qu'elle ne rata rien des évènements qui suivirent.

Une des branches à la base du Barrage fut soudain expulsée par un puissant jet d'eau, et à ce moment là, tout explosa dans un vacarme assourdissant pour les félins se trouvant juste à côté. Le lac devint une vague d'eau immense qui déferla sur le camp, détruisant les tanières, emportant le promontoire sans aucune difficulté, et soudain, dépassant des vagues, la chatonne aperçut la tête d'un chat portant un nouveau-né entre ses crocs.

«Maman! Non!»

Mais la tête disparut sous les eaux déchaînées, passant entre les arbres, en arrachant les plus faibles, et soudain, le lac ne fut plus là, laissant derrière lui un chemin de terre mouillée parcheminée de débris végétaux, mais aucune trace de sa mère.

Refusant de croire à ce qu'elle venait de voir, Braise bondit vers le passage descendant jusqu'à ce qui avait été jadis leur camp pendant des lunes entières, mais un félin, venant d'en atteindre le bout, l'empêcha de passer : Eclair de Lune, aidé de Vent d'Hiver.

«Non, laisse-moi passer! Protesta la petite. Maman est...

-On ne peut plus rien pour elle. Souffla le mâle. Elle a sans doute été tuée par le courant.

-Non... NOOONN!»

Braise se dégagea soudain et descendit le chemin plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais descendu. Elle déboula devant un paysage boueux, fait de troncs d'arbres, de branches, de bouts de bois et autres végétaux éparpillés autour d'elle. La pouponnière n'existait plus, on ne pouvait pas dire où c'était tenu autrefois la pierre constituant le promontoire, pourtant profondément ancrée dans le sol. Tout avait disparu.

Le passé de Braise avait disparu en quelques secondes seulement. Tout comme sa mère.

«Maman...»

La chatonne avait murmuré. Soudain, elle courut vers les arbres qui tenaient encore, de l'autre côté du creux vide qui avait accueillit le lac, passant d'un tronc à l'autre, elle hurlait le nom de sa mère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le découvre.

Deux félins avaient été poussés contre un arbre. Il s'y étaient maintenant écroulé, immobiles à tout jamais : Ecorce de Sapin et Petit Ecurueil. Et, plus loin, Ecaille Rousse avait subit le même sort. En pleurant, la rouquine s'en approcha. Sa défunte mère tenait toujours Petit Flocon, le dernier-né d'Ecaille d'Ambre, dans sa gueule.

La chatonne s'écroula par terre en pleurant, ne supportant plus de tenir debout, ne supportant plus la vue du cadavre de sa mère, ne supportant plus de vivre.

«Maman, non...»


End file.
